You Found Me
by SassieSherri
Summary: All Human. OOC. Rated M, Lemon content. Edward does the unthinkable. Bella is left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. She leaves Forks, moves in with her Aunt for a fresh start. Will she ever find love again? It’s better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey lovely, wonderful viewers. Welcome to "You Found Me", please make sure you're sitting comfortably to enjoy my super fantastic story. This is my first story…please be kind. Warning: this story is rated M for a reason, consider yourself warned. **

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta Brooke Brightmore, what would I do without you or your sista? **

**D/C: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Opening – Revelations**

**BPOV**

"Bella, I think we should break up."

Was this some joke, what Edward and I have was real hardcore love. Nothing and no one could break us up. We were inseparable from the moment we laid eyes on each other in college. 'The perfect couple,' people would tell us, all jealous of what Edward and I had. We were honest and true to each other, we told each other everything. He was my best friend and vice versa.

"Edward I don't understand, what happened? Did I do something?" Tears filled my eyes, but not quite enough to seep over the edge.

I never thought that I would be the girl to hear those famous words. "It's not you. love, it's me."

At this point my body trembled as it filled with anger and sadness. "Why are you doing this?" I shouted. "What we have is special Edward!"

"Bella, please hear me out. I love you more than anything but that's just it. Doesn't it scare you that we are so young and we found each other so quickly…it's frightening. I'm scared that we are rushing into things too fast. I feel like time is running out and I haven't experienced everything. Aren't there things you want to do…you know, without me? We are never apart. I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had..."

Where was all of this coming from? I wondered. Last night seemed like any other night. We went to the movies, came back to my house, had sex and went to bed. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. Now here it was the next morning, and he wanted to end things between us?

"What the fuck, Eddie! Are you cheating on me?" I shouted pacing back and forth in my room. Everything went quiet. _Shit, Shit, Shit, he did, I can't believe, I can't believe…._Rage boiled through my veins. I felt my hands clench, compressing so hard that my nails pierced my palms. My numb body welcomed this new stinging pain, reminding me that this was not a dream.

As I stood there staring into his worrisome, guilt filled eyes, I snapped, and went charging… "Is that what this is about? I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD Edward!" But he grabbed ahold of my arm, swinging me around so that my back was against his chest, pinning me into a tight bear hold, constricting my movements.

"I… just think… we should see other people. It will give us time to experience some new things." He said, pushing me off of him and making his way to my door. I could read Edward like a book. Something was definitely wrong and he wasn't going to tell me. It was obviously something he thought I couldn't handle. He was always doing stuff like that, sheltering me, protecting me from the angry world.

My rage turned into desperation and panic. I needed him more than I needed air. He was my everything. I ran up to the door and shoved him out of the way, placing my body against it. "Please Eddie, don't do this. We will get through it. We are tough. Please tell me what's really wrong? I can handle it, trust me." I didn't care that the tears were streaming down my face, making my mascara spider web across my face, or that my chin quivered uncontrollably as I released a few faint sobs.

"Bella, please don't make this any harder than it already is." He said, as his hand brushed up my arm, only making my body stiffen under his touch.

"Bella, it is not that I don't love you anymore. It's just that I don't want this kind of relationship right now; you're so young, only 21 years old. I am going off to med school this fall and won't be around as much. We want different things right now."

He was giving up. It's not that he didn't want a girlfriend; he just didn't want me as his girlfriend. He was ready to discard me like I was leftover trash.

"Fine Edward, if that is what you want, then it's fine by me. FUCK YOU!" I shouted, opening the bedroom door.

As he made his way through the door way, he stopped and turned around to face me. "Bella, could you do one thing for me?"

"What's that Edward, it is not bad enough that you crushed my heart, is there something else you want, perhaps…kill my dog or something?"

"Bella, you don't own a dog…..I just want to you be happy and move on. You deserve better. Forget about me. I'm sorry… to make it easier, you will not hear from me again," was all he said before he shut the door behind him.

I felt so confused. One minute Edward was saying that he wants to see other people and try new things, and the next minute he is saying that I don't deserve him and to forget him. How on earth was I supposed to forget him? He was my world. I was nothing without him.

-----------------------------------------

…Three weeks later, I found out that Edward got a girl pregnant.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Edward was a very very bad boy. Hope I don't scare too many away. This was setting the stage and it was necessary for me to start off here. I'm almost finished Chapter 1, which will contain a bit of Bella and Edward's past as well as present day turmoil. Thanks for stopping by. ** **Let me know what you think. But trust me when I tell you the next chapter you won't want to miss. Should be up in the next couple of days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, here is Chapter Uno. Warning!!! You are about to absorb my lemony goodness! **

**I want to thank all the wonderful viewers that have added "You Found Me" to their favorites and story alerts, I am completely shock and ecstatic at the numbers. And I wanted to send out a special shout out to Harleygreen for being my first reviewer and to my other reviewers, you all fucking rock! **

**Sending sweet beta kisses to my one and only. Brooke, you are super fantastic. Thanks for dropping everything to do the superhero beta work. I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**- If we lived in the perfect town, with perfect people, had perfect partners and lived perfect lives, I still don't think the world would be perfect enough.**

**D/C: The Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Memories and Revelations**

**BPOV (three weeks post break-up)**

I never left my house, if it weren't for Charlie forcing food down my throat I probably wouldn't have ate either. I never called back any of my friends. I rarely slept and when I did, the same dream plagued my mind, Edward leaving me. This empty shell that my mind was occupying was foreign to me, almost as if I was seeing life through someone else's eyes. I was numb with memories of Edward and our past two years together.

---- Flashback----

"_Bella, keep your eyes shut, no peeking!" Edward said before I felt his soft long fingers cover my eyes. The anticipation was killing me; I couldn't wait for my surprise. Edward showered me with surprises and gifts all the time, but this time was different, he was taking me somewhere. "I want my favorite person to see my favorite place." _

"_Please Edward… come on, just let me peek or give me a hint!" I squealed. I was clumsy on a regular basis but being ordered to walk with my eyes shut, through what seemed to be a forest, was a big challenge, and who really goes hiking this late in the afternoon. But Edward always had a plan, and with him guiding the way, I had no worries. _

"_Love, I told you a hint already." His soft lips brushed my ear ever so gently. "Remember… wear comfortable shoes because we will be walking for an extended amount of time." His voice was almost a whisper, and the heat from his mouth sent goose pimples down my back. He gave me a quick kiss on my neck, just below my ear, before continuing on our journey. _

_I couldn't help but giggle in excitement. "Ok Edward, but is it really necessary to keep my eyes shut? You know how dangerous this could be."_

"_Bella, I promise to keep you safe. We are almost there. Be patient love."_

_We walked the rest of the way in silence. I wondered if he was really taking me somewhere or if we were just going around in circles. Clearing my mind, I listened to see if I could figure out where we were going, but all I could make out was the crickets and birds chirping. _

_About twenty minutes later, Edward motioned us to stop. "OK, we're here, but don't open your eyes just yet. Stay here and don't move a muscle." _

_I heard him unzip his backpack and retrieve several items. A sudden gust of wind startled me, which in turn made Edward chuckle. I could imagine he had on his sexy side way smirk he did after every laugh. I pictured his piercing emerald eyes staring intently at me, taunting me. It seemed to take quite a while for him to finish whatever he was unpacking but I finally heard the backpack zipper. _

"_Ok love, you may open those beautiful brown eyes of yours." His voice had a nervous tone. I was almost afraid to open them until I felt his hand intertwine with mine._

_When I opened my eyes, I was taken back by the spectacular view, leaving me speechless. We were standing in the middle of the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. I even wondered if I was dreaming until Edward lifted my hand and kissed my wrist before he let it fall to my side. Massive willow trees hung and swayed through the breeze and an array of assorted wildflowers and lush greenery covered the vast surroundings as far as the eye could see. A small cluster of butterflies swarmed around us, freely flying and frolicking from tree to tree and from flower to flower. Edward had yet another surprise up his sleeve, he had laid out an enormous blanket which was held down by four unlit candles, two champagne glasses, a bottle of wine and an assortment of goodies, turning the exquisite meadow into our own private paradise. _

"_I…ahh…Edward, this place is amazing! How did you find it?" I said taking a deep breath in and walked around absorbing the incredible view. _

"_You remember hearing those stories about my dad and I going camping? Well I found this place during one of our first camping trips. We got lost and ended up in this meadow." _

"_Edward, everything is so lovely. You spoil me too much!"_

_He closed the distance between us and sent my heart racing. He stopped mere inches away. We stood there lost in each others eyes. I started to feel lightheaded and dizzy, and then I realized that I was holding my breath. Edward was breathtakingly handsome and I would never understand what he saw in me, I was so plain and average, where he could have been a model and been with a model type girlfriend. He placed his hand on my cheek and I inhaled, breathing in his smell. His warm soft hand trembled as he traced my cheek down to my chin and tilted it ever so slightly up. Letting his hand linger there, he brought up his other hand so that he cupped my face. _

"_Bella," he said before taking a deep breath, "I love you, and I will continue loving and spoiling you forever if you'll allow it." His smooth voice was full of sincerity._

_This was the first time Edward had ever told me he loved me. I knew he cared for me but he never said it out loud. _

_I could feel my eyes well up, fighting back the tears; I brought my lips to his and pressed them lightly. He responded back crashing his lips to mine with more urgency. Our tongues were gliding and dancing across each other, sending tiny bursts of electricity through my body. His hands left my face and slid down my sides. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and pulled and lifted me in closer to him. I couldn't help but weed my fingers though his hair and kiss him. He began kissing and nibbling just below my ear, a moan escaped my lips only encouraging him to continue making his way down my neck until he reached my collar bone. I couldn't help but grind closer into him, feeling him harden as our bodies moved in an intricate dance. _

"_Bella, do you know what you're doing to me." He groaned in my ear. _

_I kissed him firmly wanting to taste more of him. His hands began to descend until he reached my ass cupping it with a firm grip. We both were panting, trying to catch our breaths in between kisses; still we couldn't get enough of each other. My hands left his hair and slid down his back, my nail scratching ever so lightly. I wanted more of him; I needed to feel his body. This new desire was taking over my body as I started to tug at the bottom of his shirt so that it untucked and lay out from his pants. I let my hands crawl up his back in a patterned motion, feeling his goose bumps rise. _

"_Bella…I think we should stop now… before we go too far." He panted in between kisses._

"_Edward, I love you more than anything...this is the perfect place, I'm ready," I seductively whispered in his ear before lapping and sucking on his earlobe._

_He stopped dead in his tracks and turned so that we were face to face, his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, are you sure about this, I told you before, I would wait for you. You mean too much to be pressured into anything you're not ready for." _

_Edward was such a gentleman, I guessed I would have to take charge of the situation before I lost all nerve and chickened out. How could this not be the right time to lose my virginity? Edward might have been with other women, but he never pressured me to do anything I wasn't ready for. He made me feel safe and confident. He was always doing stuff for me, and finally this was something I could give to Edward and only him. _

_I unbuttoned my blouse, starting with the top and making my way down to the bottom, while kicking off my shoes. When I made it to the third to last button, Edward stopped me._

"_Bella, we don't have to do this, this was not my intention to bring you here in hopes of seducing you. Let's enjoy the picnic and watch the sunset." He said walking away from me and sitting on the blanket. _

_I couldn't take the prince charming bit any longer; it was time to unleash the inner __whoredom__._ _I made my way over to the blanket and climbed on top to straddle his thighs._

_With one quick motion, I whipped off my shirt. Now Edward had seen me in a bra before, so I had to step it up a notch. With my hands now behind my back, I unclasped my bra and watched it fall to the ground. Edward growled deep but still would not say anything. I could see that he was conflicted. He wanted me just as badly as I wanted him but he was worried I wasn't ready. I knew I needed to show him more evidence that I was ready._

_I went for the bottom of his shirt in hopes of evening us but he stopped me._

"_Bella, are you sure about this?"_

_With a long pause, I calmed my breathing and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen, make love to me."_

_Before I could say anything else, Edward grabbed me and switched positions so that I was on my back and he was on top of me. _

_He pulled his shirt over his head and placed it on the ground._

_I marveled at his beautiful body. No matter how many times I had seen him without a shirt on, he still shocked me. My hands went up the length of his torso. I couldn't help but lick my lips in anticipation. I longed to feel his skin against mine. _

_His body came crashing down. Edward started kissing my mouth, then moved over to my ear, whispered that he loved me before he caught my earlobe with his teeth and gently tugged. He started sweet, tiny, kisses across my collar bone and down my chest. His hand kneaded my one breast, as his mouth and tongue found the other one. The tingling sensation that was forming in between my legs damped my underwear. I couldn't help but moan in satisfaction. He started kissing and blowing cool air as he made his way down my stomach, which sent goose bumps across my body. He reached the top of my pants and stopped to stare at me. _

"_Bella, you so beautiful, I love you." He breathed as he unbuttoned my pants. His hand pulled down the zipper ever so gently. My heart was pounding a mile a minute. As he was about to pull my pants down, he stopped and smiled nervously at me. _

"_We can stop at anytime, if you feel uncomfortable." _

_Edward was always worried about hurting me. I knew this was going to be uncomfortable, but the thought of expressing our love for each other, bringing our relationship to the next level was worth every bit of pain._

"_Edward, stop worrying so much, I promise I will let you know if it gets too painful." _

_He shot me his sexy side way smirk that melted my heart. He pulled off my pants but still kept my underwear on. He followed suit and took his pants off but kept his boxers on. We laid side by side. He never once took his eyes off me. My hand went right for his boxers, I was so eager to please him. Edward jumped a bit at my motion. I realized that he was still trying to grasp the idea that this was really going to happen. I worked my hand up and down his covered shaft in a quickening motion. He groaned before he placed his hand over mine to stop me._

_Was I not doing it right? I wondered. He could see my hurt/confused look on my face. "Bella it is all about you right now, ok, love," he said before placing his hand on my panties._

_His hand began rubbing in a circular motion making my body quiver under his touch. His fingers grazed the top of my panties before he creeped under and I felt his hand cup my hot moist folds. _

"_Bella you're so wet for me, can I taste you?"_

_I was so embarrassed, not sure what to say so I nodded._

_His fingers followed my slit up and down the outside before slipping inside, I gasped as he entered me. He pulled out his hand and brought it to his lips. I watched him lick and suck on his two fingers, which was drenched with my juices. _

_He inched off my panties and placed them off to the side. He began working his magical piano fingers in and out and up and down my centre. My legs began to twitch uncontrollably as ecstasy flowed through my body making me pant and gasp for air. My hips were moving in sync with the motion of Edward's movements. I couldn't help but moan has my heightened climax was starting to peak._

"_Come on Bella, I want you to come for me," he said while kissing and sucking up and down my neck. _

_I lost all control over my body as his fingers were moving at a record speed sending me over the edge. I grabbed hold of the blanket, as my body tightened. I screamed a couple "OH GOD'S" before Edward's name came roaring out of my mouth as my body released. _

_I pulled him back on top of me, my hand now around his back, and began kissing him more aggressively, more passionately. I wanted more. He felt the need as well and he was forcefully kissing me back. My hands creeped down his back before I came to his boxers, yanking on them lightly until he took them off and laid back down on top of me. He raised himself up by his elbows and gazed down at me intently. I felt the tip of his hardened cock graze my folds, which made me jump. We stopped there for a moment, just staring, admiring each other. He took his hand and placed it on my cheek and kissed me tenderly on my lips before standing up to retrieve something from his jeans pocket. _

_I watched him as he ripped open the wrapper and feed it over his penis._

_He came back down on top of me. Now we were ready. _

"_Bella, if it gets too painful or you want me to slow down or stop, please let me know."_

"_Edward, I'll be fine, now shut up and Fuck Me already!" I figured it was time to take the blunt approach._

_He planted his lips hungrily to mine. My hands roamed up and down his back, pressing our bodies' closer. His hand went back to my center and his fingers began pumping in and out. He sat up and pulled out his fingers, now sopping with my liquid, and spread it over the latex, lubricating it. I took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare myself for what was coming next. _

_Edward's hands slid up my knees, his body now hovering over me. His hands went to my thighs where he hitched them around his waist positioning himself at my entrance and he looked up at me not saying a word but giving me one last chance to stop him. I smiled at him and nodded that I was ready._

_He slowly started with just the tip entering, inching the rest of himself gradually deeper and deeper into my cannel. Edward's eyes were fixed on me and I knew he wanted to make sure I was ok. The stinging sensation erupting down below was becoming more intense has he crept further in. I bit my lip and Edward cringed but I encouraged him to continue, showing him with my body movements that I was really ok. The stinging intensified to a painful burning sensation but I kept telling myself that it would ease up. Feeling Edward fully inside me was an entirely new experience. We both took a deep breath, before he started to slowly work in and out of me. As my body adjusted to fit around Edward, the pain began to diminish, and I was able to unclench and enjoy this new journey. As Edward sensed my eager acceptance toward him, his thrusts quickened and he shifted his weight, reaching new areas. As he worked harder and deeper in me, I moaned in his ear how good he felt inside me. _

"_Bella, you feel so fuckin amazing, so tight, I don't know how much longer I can last," he said gasping._

_I felt the climax strengthen, and instinctively my body moistened and amplified stimulation pulsed through to my most womanly parts in preparation for my superior arousal. My hands knotted in his hair, and my lips anxiously devoured his. Our bodies were now masked in sweat and filled with urgency, almost animalistic. He was mine and I was his. _

_Our moans and breaths matched as he increased his thrusting, pushing me further and closer towards ecstasy. _

"_Come on Bella, come with me," he said in between kisses. He was barely holding on wanting us to share in the moment together._

"_Edward I'm…" the rest of my words were drowned out by my blissful cries as my body tightened and relished in orgasm. _

_Edward matched in grunts and groans as he succumbed to his primal desires and released with a last few powerful thrusts. _

_He propped himself on his elbows, both of us still trying to catch our breaths, and stared warmheartedly at me. No words needed to be said as we both felt the same way, we were unconditionally and irrevocably in love. _

_--------_

Tears swelled my eyes and my body ached from exhaustion. The thought of never feeling his embrace, never feeling his lips against mine, never feeling him inside me expressing our love for each other, was a different kind of tortuous hell all together. It seemed like everything I did, I saw, I felt, reminded me of him. Even my own room betrayed me, tainted by his clothes, books, CD's; everything smelt like him. I still couldn't figure out where I had gone wrong. Edward and I were happy; we never fought, and seldom had disagreements. I couldn't hold back the stream of tears or sobs. I was unwanted and alone.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!"

"Dad, seriously, I'm fine, just having a moment," I was able to croak out. Charlie would never just walk into my room, he was good that way. He was very awkward to be around these days, but he tried his best to comfort me and in the end I think he figured I wanted to be by myself and he respected it. When my mom left him, he was devastated, and I knew he sympathized for me and was letting me work through this on my own, only interrupting me to bring me something to eat or to see if I needed anything from the store.

"Well, I think someone called in need of some cousin therapy." My heart skipped a beat. I recognized that voice. Leah, Seth and Aunt Susie were the only extended family Charlie and I ever spoke to. I sighed. Leah and I were always close, even though she lived far away in Canada. We used to talk everyday, but as we got older and when I met Edward, she met Jacob, we kind of drifted away. We would still email and see each during the holidays but that was it.

I jumped up and ran to the door. Leah was there with her arms open and ready for me. She felt like home, childhood memories of the good old days came abundant. She was exactly what I needed.

"LeLe I have missed you so much. Thank you for coming down." I said before giving her the biggest kiss on her cheek.

"Bells, Look at you… it looks like you threw up on yourself…and when was the last time you showered?" Leah always knew how to make an entrance. Full of sarcasm but I knew she meant well.

"Thanks! Nice to see you too." I looked down at myself and realized that she was absolutely right; I did look like a big bag of shit. I was wearing one of Edward's t-shirts with a pair of his boxer shorts. I went to the mirror and stopped dead in my tracks. My hair was pulled back in some kind of nest like motif and my eyes were swollen with only two thin slits for eyes. I busted in to a fit of laughter and Leah followed suit.

"Hey LeLe, thanks, I needed a good laugh. Who knew all I needed to do was look in the mirror."

"What are cousins for!" Leah was confident and strong. She would never let a guy affect her the way my life revolved around Edward. She was independent, which sent most guys running. But Jacob was different. He was cocky and arrogant and didn't mind a challenge. They complimented each other very well.

Leah took after her father's 'Clearwater' side of the family, gorgeous, tall, slim but toned, with rich caramel coloured skin. The one feature that stood out the most was her eyes, the famous 'Swan' chocolate coloured eyes. My Aunt (Charlie's sister) Suzie, my dad, Leah and myself all had them. Seth was the spitting image of his father, right down to the black ebony eyes. They used to tease me, calling me 'Casper the friendly cousin' because Charlie and Renee were both very pale and I followed suit, but my skin was more creamier then pale so I was at least thankful for that.

"I'm so happy you came."

"Bella, I am not here too long, actually I have to go back tomorrow morning. Drake, my temping agency, called me this morning; right after I had just bought my flight tickets to come here for a surprise and said that they need me at Toronto General Hospital by 1:30pm tomorrow."

"Really?" I whined.

"Yeah, I had to call the airline ticket lady back about cancelling my return flight, which was supposed to be Sunday, and rebook for tomorrow. She was giving me all this attitude and since I don't give a shit, I told her that she was racial profiling me since I am part Native American and threatened to inform her supervisor about her lack of human compassion. She basically gave me first class to shut me up. God, I love being me."

"Leah, you are classic, you know that. But…I still love ya!"

She was here because Charlie was worried that I might do something harmful to myself. I wondered how I had let myself get so far down. Scanning my room, for what seemed like the first time, I noticed dirty clothes scattered haphazardly across the floor, my garbage was overflowing, filling my room with an unnatural stench, my CD's and books sprawled all over my bed and desk and pictures of Edward and I filled my remaining spots on the floor, desk, bed, night stand and closet. I couldn't help but cry, not only because of Edward but out of frustration because I didn't think I was in such a drastic state of mind.

"Bella, just let it out, once and for all. I'm here for you." She said as she took my head in her hands and placed it on her lap, letting me cry my sorrows. I stay there wrapped up in my cozy blanket with Leah's soothing hands brushing through my hair. I'm not sure when I fell asleep or how long I slept but when I opened my eyes, my room was completely clean, deodorized with scents of fresh flowers and my clean laundry neatly folded in my hamper. Leah was sitting at my desk typing on my laptop when I sat up. My body was stiff and my muscles were sore but for once I felt refreshed.

"Leah what time it is?" Even my voice was hoarse and cracked as I spoke.

"It about ten to ten sleeping beauty."

"WHAT??? Are you kidding me? You're telling me I slept for 24 hours?"

"Well, to be exact, I got here just at 10:00 in the morning, so that would make it 23 hours and 50 minutes you spent sleeping while I cleaned up your mess."

I hadn't slept an entire night in weeks, let alone sleep an entire day away. No wonder I felt rejuvenated.

"Wow, Leah, my room looks great. You didn't have to do this."

"Ah, yes I did. I couldn't leave my favorite cousin living in this pig sty." Oh I had forgotten. She was only here for a day and I ruined it, sleeping. Anxiety was beginning to build. I didn't want to her go. It was too soon. I needed her.

"Leah, don't go, I need you to stay. We haven't even had time to hang out and I really need this." I figured maybe a guilt trip or two wouldn't hurt.

"Bells, first off, you know I can't stay. I need to work. Secondly, you need is a shower, I love you but, you really do stink. I don't want you crying or wallowing over that asshole. You are a strong, confident, beautiful young woman and you need to get over this. Sorry to be such a bitch, but this is not the end of the world. You will overcome this. I need the old Bella back. Charlie needs the old Bella back. Do you realize what he has been going through these past few weeks? He is sick with worry over you. He's barely holding it together."

Wow, I hadn't really taken in to consideration how my depression would affect others around me. I never intentionally wanted to hurt Charlie. I loved my dad.

"But Leah, I don't think I am strong enough." My voice was a faint whisper.

"Bella, you are the strongest person I know. YOU CAN DO THIS!"

I didn't want to hurt anyone else. I didn't know where to begin. How do you go on with your life if there isn't anything to look forward to? When I was with Edward, I saw our future clear as day, we would get married, have a couple kids, he would have his own private practice, I would work from home, so that I could still be there to raise the kids. Be the all American family. I still didn't know where I had gone wrong, but for the sake of my family, I needed to squash these fantasies. My future was now a blank sheet of paper, three holes to keep it bonded in place, and blank, empty like my heart.

"OK!" I firmly said.

"OK?" she questioned

"Yes, I don't need him. I had a perfectly normal life before Edward. I can do this!" I was hoping my voice sounded confident. I wasn't going to let my emotions affect anyone else. Even if deep down my heart was aching and I felt like throwing up. I would force myself, if not for me than for my family.

"Great Bella, glad to see you're back…You know what you should do?" she asked

"No what?" What else could she possible want me to do?

"You should go shopping and find yourself a killer outfit to match with your new, improved, strong and confident self."

Now that she had mentioned that, she was right. Getting out of the house might be a great idea.

"BEEP… BEEP…BEEP"

"Oh shit, that must be the cabby. I've got to go before I miss my flight."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Just get better and come visit me. Mom and Seth would love for you to visit. I bet it might even do you some good. Change of scenery and all."

"I just might take you up on that offer." I said before giving her the biggest hug and telling her I loved her.

"I love you too Bella." She said before turning around and making her way down the stairs.

As I watched her walk across the walkway, I felt a sudden weight lift off my shoulders. Even though I hadn't spent much time with her or talked to her much, what she gave me in our brief conversation was enough to wake me up from this emotional roller coaster that had become my life. I realized even if Edward left me, I still had people here that depended on me and loved me.

After showering and shaving off my leg shag so that I resembled a woman and not a shash squash, I decided to take Leah's advice and go shopping. I hadn't been to the mall in ages and I thought that shopping therapy would do me some good. Of course when I arrived, the mall was packed I had to park in one of the furthest parking spots, but I wasn't going to let that get me down. I was finally out of my house, a big step in the past three weeks.

Unfortunately, my mood was changed after I ran into the gossip queen, Jessica Stanley, and she informed me of some unsetting, unimaginable news.

----------

"Rosalie," I cried, "Why didn't did anyone tell me? Why did I have to find out from that bitch Jessica fucking Stanley?" Seeing her smug face proudly tell me that my boyfriend fucking bonked some trashy twit and now she had locked her claws around him forever. "ROSALIE….I thought we were friends!"

"Bella, I understand this is a tough situation for you but, Edward is my brother and he is hurting too. He never wanted to play you like that."

"Obviously, you aren't the person I thought you were, if you're taking his side. Your stupid fucking brother cheated on me and didn't have the guts to tell me about it, let alone tell me about the baby."

"Bella, he was thinking in your best interest when he broke it off with you. He didn't want to burden you with all of this. He wanted you to live your life and not get stuck with a baby. God Bella, he was thinking of your future. You know, as well as I know that you would have easily stayed with him. Tania means nothing to him. He is just with her now for the baby. He still loves you and asks about you all the time. He messed up big time and is paying for it. You can be so selfish sometimes!"

That stupid fucking prissy bitch called me selfish. Well, fuck her!

"You can tell Douchebag congrat-u-fucking-lations and to enjoy his new life with his baby momma. I never want to see you or him ever again."

------------------

**A/N: Finished! (taking a couple deep breaths…) Ok, let me have them. What do you think? My first lemon. I had to make Bella's first time memorable. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Seriously, I need to know what you think! Working on Chapter 2... Again thanks for stopping by. Going to go and have a couple drinks and enjoy the rest of my Sunday. **

**-Sassie**


	3. Breakthrough

**A/N: Here we go. Chapter 2 as promised. Rated M for mature content.**

**Again, you guys spoil me with wonderful reviews. I love them all. Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and alerts. You guys are the best!**

**Shout outs to my fabulous beta, she rocks my world. Brooke, I "heart" you and your beautiful mind.**

**D/C: Stephanie, the Queen of all Twilight, Meyer owns these characters. **

**Breakthrough – Forward Four Years**

**BPOV**

Having your heart broken is never an easy experience, but one can, over time, get over it. But the devastation and humiliation in finding out that my boyfriend left me because he got another girl pregnant made it unbearable, and after I freaked out on Rosalie, I lost her in the break-up as well. I had never felt more alone in my life.

I had had enough of the pity filled faces and uncomfortable conversations at social gatherings that I decided to remove myself from the situation. I moved from Forks just before Tania had the baby. I could not be in the same area as them and witness their joy when I still felt so beaten and broken. Left with only one option, I moved in with my Aunt Suzie and cousins in Toronto. Adjusting to life without Edward was difficult, as much as I hated him, I still missed him. I had my ups and downs, my good days and my bad days. At least I was rid of the constant reminders, those familiar places where Edward and I had shared beautiful sweet memories. The first year was the hardest. I left a part of my soul in Forks and I was forever changed. Toronto was definitely busier than Forks, and I was able to distract myself with the crowds and ciaos the immense city bordered. If it hadn't been for my cousin Leah, I didn't know how I would have coped. She was my rock. She brought me out of my moody, distant, self loathing misery fest and reminded me of how fun life can be. A new Bella was rising. I still hadn't figured out who this new Bella was, but for once, I was doing things for myself, whatever made me happy. Let's just say that past few years have been eye opening to say the least and leave it at that.

And now here I was, four years later, so much had changed. Leah and I got jobs in Hamilton, and finally moved out on our own, into a two bedroom condo on the Bay Front, with the best view of the Hamilton Harbor. I was working full-time at the Firestone University Medical Centre as the medical administrator for the Research Director, Dr. Meyer, as well as working part time at the Indigo bookstore on weekends.

"Excuse me miss, could you tell me where I might find the teen romance section?"

The deep husky voice startled me, breaking my train of thought. I had almost forgotten that I was at work. Trying to regain my composure and not look like a complete moron, I gave a quick answer, never making eye contact.

"The section is located in the far right corner, if you can follow the red balloon signs you will find what you are looking for." Sensing him leave, I sighed in relief. Only 5 hours left of my shift. I couldn't believe how slow the day was going. I felt myself drift off thinking about tomorrow's routine, when I was interrupted again.

"Excuse me, sorry to bug you again but since your station is customer service and I am a customer in need of help, I was wondering if you could help me find a book for my sister."

"Not a problem, what are you..." I froze. When I finally decided to look up, I was met by a pair of stunning blue eyes staring at me, I was lost. "Umm…I…what's the name of the book?" Was all I was able to spit out. Somehow my brain decided to jump ship and left me stranded, fending for myself.

When he flashed his killer smile, showing off his sexy dimples, I wanted to jump the counter and take him right there….Wait a second, what the fuck was I thinking. Then images of him and me, his strong hands touching, caressing my body, gripping my ass, my arms wrapped around him, our bodies pressed firmly against each other, passionately kissing…

"Excuse me miss, are you ok, do you need help?" A voice shouted, bring me back.

What was wrong with me? Bella, fucking control yourself. Who the fuck just took over my body? The last time I checked, I was Bella Swan, the responsible, hardworking professional not Bella Swan the man hungry nymphomaniac. Feeling my body react that way, the mental images, only made me feel aroused, and I felt my face flush with embarrassment. With a few quick, deep breaths I calmed by nerves and hormones enough to muster an apology for my awkward behaviour.

"Sorry about that, my mind has been elsewhere." _Yah, like what lies in your pants_. Geez, what was I now, some horny teenager? "What's the name of the book you're looking for?"

"Well, I think it is called 'Mortal Instruments' by someone Clare, have you heard of it?" His come fuck me eyes burned deep into me. Calling me. It took every inch of my self-control to resist the temptation of ripping his clothes off and ravishing him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a familiar blonde head weaving through the top of the book shelves, making his way towards the back. Thank God! At least he wasn't coming over here; I don't think I could handle his idiocy. But of course I was wrong, yet again…

"Hey Swan, is everything ok? You are looking a bit flushed, see something you like?" Stupid fucking Newton yelled to me from across the book sections before swiftly ducking and dashing into the back storage area. His laughter echoed the back room and filled the store front.

Oh my god, I want to die…could _HE_ have heard him? Of course he heard him, there he was, shaking his head and chuckling under his breath. Just great, I thought, now he thinks I'm the biggest loser ever. Why couldn't the ground open up and suck me in. Newton was going to pay for this. Trying to salvage my dignity, I looked up, trying to act like that just didn't happen and continued our conversation.

"Umm…Yes…actually I have read them, they're really good. What book are you looking for? Mortal Instruments is a trilogy." I asked as we made our way across the store towards the TEEN SECTION.

"I'm not sure," he said with a short pause. "If you don't mind, I'm going to call her and make sure I get the right one." And out comes the _crackberry_ and he is engrossed in his conversation.

Now I had the ideal opportunity to mind drool over Mr. GQ. Watching him pace back and forth, like he was parading himself across a runway, all smoldering and suave, like he was created in a mirror image of the gods, sent my body into overdrive, dampening my feminine folds. Is this how it is for guys? I wondered. It hasn't been that long since that last time I was intimate with someone. God, what was wrong with me?

He turned around all too quickly and caught me mind fucking him. That was…just…great. But instead of looking all grossed out, he sent me the most devilish smile, showing his perfect teeth. I was in trouble.

"So…my sister said that it's City of Glass, the newest book." His voice was cocky and full of confidence.

"Oh, right….umm," fumbling my words, which was completely not like me…"It's right over here," I said picking up the book and placing it into his big burly hands. For a quick moment, I thought about where I could put those hands of his, but his smooth voice spoke again, ending my lust fest.

"Thanks for your help. My sister is dying to read this book and since Indigo is right off the highway, I told her I would pick it up for her on my way home from work."

"Your sister must love having such a thoughtful brother." The naughty things that were racing through my mind were unbearable. I needed to get away from this guy.

"Well if that is all you need, than I better get back to work. Have a great rest of your day." I said before barreling towards the back room, I had some unfinished business with the Newton boy to take care of.

Thankfully the rest of my shift went unhitched. I beat Newton until he was screaming like a little girl and he promised me that he would take any of my unwanted shifts. God I love paybacks!

We closed up the shop and I made my way home. I was excited and yet a bit apprehensive to tell Leah about my day. It's not that she would be mad or anything, actually she would be ecstatic to think that I was attracted to someone other than Edward. I was nervous because I would have to admit that I didn't think about _him_. Never once during my brief interaction with the Mr. Tall, Dark and Sexy, did I flashback to a moment with Edward. For the first time, I felt in control. I felt proud of myself.

"Leah!" I called out while opening the door, "Are you home?" Funny, there was no note; Leah usually left a note if she wasn't coming home. She was probably out with Jacob. I quickly sent her a text message letting her know that I was home. I flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. Unfortunately it was 11:00 pm, the only thing on was the news and I wasn't particularly in the mood to hear about the depressing situations the world was in, and simply turned it off.

After my long, exhausting day, I decided to pour myself a celebratory glass of wine before slipping into the hot, comforting bath. This was my favorite place in the entire condo. The bath was my safe haven; no one interrupted me when I was in there, rules of the house. I put my earphones in, turning on my IPOD as I high as I could stand, allowing the lyrics to flow through my ears, relaxing my overworked mind and tense body. I pondered over the day's progression of events. Edward plagued my mind both subconsciously and consciously for the past four years, making the whole concept of dating someone other than him petrifying. Leah and Jacob thought it would be good for me get back out there, and move on, so I decided to give it a try.

My luck at the dating game had its ups and downs and usually ended in the same way. Rejection. I hated that I compared them to him but I couldn't help it. It would get so bad that I would even hear his disapproving voice telling me they weren't good enough. It sounds completely crazy and has caused me to question my own sanity on several occasions. I did however manage to have relationships. None of which amounted to the same I had with Edward but they did their part, each one a learning experience, giving me the confidence to move forward. Two trigger my mind in particular.

First there was Quil, one of Jacob's friends. He was younger than me but only by a few years, attractive, funny, great in bed, and the conversation between us flowed wonderfully. It was nice having someone complimenting my every move, doing anything for me. He was starting to get too much to handle, always texting, wanting me to come over, and trying to spend every free moment with me. Then after only three months, he told me he was in love with me. I was so confused and filled with mixed emotions. I cared for him and I tried to make myself love him. Trying hard to fool my feelings into believing what I felt for him was real. But in the end, I was more in love with the idea of being in love again instead of being in love with him. I ended things soon after, he deserved that much. I still wasn't in the right frame of mind, too scared to be able to open myself up to another person in that level. I couldn't lead him on like that. He showed me love and it felt nice to be loved again. Quil was such an amazing guy and will make some lucky girl extremely happy, just not this girl. I broke his heart and it crushed me to see him so upset. He still wanted to be friends, which I was so grateful for and we still remain really close to this day.

Then there was Victoria, yes I said it correctly, a female. She was stunning. I had never been attracted to a woman before. We had worked together on the International Birth Cohort (IBC) study. She was the new site coordinator at the National Women's Hospital and was here for training. We spent three weeks straight going over the main study protocols, recruitment criteria's, standard operating procedures, Ethics approval guidelines, and the data entry software programs. During one of our all-nighters, we were both half drunk on lack of sleep and wine, when one thing led to another, you know how it goes. Tori had fiery red hair, a tall slender figure, succulent pouty lips and phenomenal boobs. I had never understood Edward's obsession with boobs until I met Tori and her "Tyson Tits". Although our time together was short, what she gave me, which was more than just great orgasms, was the old me back. Tori was such a beautiful person inside and out and I felt so at home with her, being able to open up and talk about everything. All the turmoil that I had experienced with Edward, things I hadn't felt comfortable to talk to Leah about, her brilliant mind helped me understand. I in turn helped her with own boyfriend issues, a little fact she forgot to mention before all of this had started. We both knew that this wasn't a long term relationship, with Tori stationed permanently in Auckland, New Zealand we only had those few weeks but we made the most of our time together.

As much as I enjoyed my short journey down lesbian lane, I still preferred the way a man felt in between my legs. We still remain good friends, keeping in touch via email. She is now engaged and planned to get married next year. She asked me to be her maid of honor, which at first I thought she was joking but she was serious and it meant a lot to her so I accepted. I was glad to see her happy, I would do anything for her.

But today was a different experience altogether. Not once did I hear his sickeningly velvety voice scold me for my sinful thoughts. For the first time, in four years, I didn't even think about him. My mind was only fixed on Mr. GQ. And what a sexy piece of meat he was. I couldn't help but giggle with satisfaction.

I decided to finish off the bottle of _Pelee Island_ and pay the consequence tomorrow. Today I had overcome yet another obstacle. Perhaps there was hope for me after all. I was a girl on a _mission_. I could already tell that Monday was going to be one of those days…

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Feedback would be much loved and appreciated. **

**I have to give a shout out to my Sindijana and her "Tyson Tits". Those puppies pack a powerful punch and I wanted all of Fan Fiction to know. You still love me, right? xox **

**All this talk about wine makes me thirsty, off to enjoy my own bottle of Pelee's. Cheers all around. xox**


	4. Encounters

**A/N: Intro to Mr. GQ. Here is how things transpired in his POV of meeting our favorite girl Bella. Rated M.**

**To my reviewers, you guys are super fantastic. Big thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and alerts. It makes me smile and I brag to all my friends. **

**I have the best beta ever…not only does she fix my literary mistakes, she even picks up my kids from daycare when work sucks me dry. xox**

**D/C: Mrs. S. Meyer owns all the Twilight shit. Lucky Bitch! I own nothing but lots of debt.**

**Encounters**

**EmPOV**

Today was such a fucked up day, not to mention the past month, trying to finalize the deal. My body was starting to take its toll, and I was glad that it was finally over, with the signed contract waiting on the CEO's desk. I should get a hefty bonus for this one and since money makes me happy, coming in on a Sunday was worth it. Maybe I would get that fishing boat I was looking at last week…but the sounds of soft subtle moans and gasps brought me out of my dream state and back to the piece of ass I was feeding. I couldn't remember her name but she was one of the new interns and I was pretty stoked about landing the deal, and that usually puts my junk into full force. I could sense that she was about to climax, because really, this wasn't rocket science, whenever I rammed my dick into any woman, it always resulted in them receiving the best fucking orgasm they have ever had. I left no customer unsatisfied; it's just how it goes. I didn't do the 'repeat performance', not my style. They get too clingy and shit which is just too fucking much. With a last few thrusts, I felt the flow of her sweet nectar juice around my wrapped cock and I began to release myself. How I loved fucking.

"You…Are…Fucking…Amazing….Best…Ever!" she said in between breaths.

I smiled at her, as I caught my own breath and went to the sink to wash up. This bathroom was pretty small and let's faces it; I was finished and had shit to get done before I went home.

"Hey Beautiful," I said as I quickly pulled my pants up and turned to face her. "You did a fantastic job with the clients this afternoon."

Her face dropped. Fuck, I thought I made this clear before we started. I went up to her, placed my one hand on her cheek, before tucking a small strand of hair behind her ear. Seeing her hurt face was crushing, but she seemed to ease with my touch.

"About all this…we're cool right?" We were still for a moment, I wasn't sure what to expect but then she sighed and nodded. I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it before I turned around and made my way out of the bathroom and down the hall.

------

Alice and her crazy antics sent me on yet another wild goose chase, this time to the Indigo Bookstore in Stoney Creek. I wasn't sure what she was up to this time, but being the loving and caring big brother that I was, I decided to amuse her with her request. She made it quite clear that I had to go to this particular bookstore, to pick up this book. I will never understand women. Poor Jasper, that unfortunate sap had his hands full with Alice, but he was a good guy and he made my baby sister happy so that makes me happy. Pulling into the parking lot, I looked down at the piece of paper with the name of the book scrolled on it. I didn't want to look like a complete idiot so I decided to memorize the name _Mortal Instruments, City of Glass, Cassandra Clare _simple_ Mortal Instruments…City of Glass…Cassandra Clare… _piece of cake_. _Taking a quick peek into the rearview mirror, making sure my shit still looked good, I made my way out of the Jeep and towards the front entrance. _Mortal Instruments, City of Glass, Cassandra Clare…Mortal Instruments, City of Glass, Cassandra Clare_. I was just going to run into the stupid bookstore, grab the book and leave. In and out, how hard could it be?

I had never been in such a large bookstore in my entire life. How the fuck was I going to find this stupid book for Alice? Now I was beginning to realize why she sent me here, for a laugh, someone could get lost in here like the Bermuda Triangle, once you go in you never come back. Alice will pay for this one.

Looking around, scanning the shelve titles, was a lost cause. I knew nothing about this book. Being Alice, I assumed it was one of her 'Teen Romance novels', she's pretty sad, being 26 years old and still enjoying Teen Books. I will never understand her obsession with vampire/demon slaying romance crap, if you asked me, it was all pretty creepy. I came across my salvation, the 'Customer Service' desk. Finally I could get this damn book and leave.

As I made my way over, I noticed a young woman resting her head on her hand, eyes looking down, staring off into space. "Excuse me miss," I startled her…shit didn't mean to do that. Now I felt like a complete moron for what I was about to ask. "Could you tell me where I might find the teen romance section?" Yup, she thinks I am the biggest pervert, a grown man asking for little teen books. Alice owes me big time for this one.

She shot me a quick answer, never looking up once; I guess I must have been interrupting her 'personal break time' or something. Walking away, I felt a bit annoyed with the short answer, _follow the red balloon signs_, fuck that, she should do her job. These stupid signs just made me go around in circles. Feeling my blood pressure rise, I decided to ask the 'not so helpful' worker, for some assistance. I was going to make her look me in the eyes; it is rude not to acknowledge a person in conversation.

I made my way up to the desk, she still had her eyes to the floor, I placed my hands down on top of the counter. "Excuse me, sorry to bug you again, but since your station is customer service, _pointing up towards the sign,_ and I am a customer in need of help, I was wondering if you could help me find a book for my sister."

I finally got a response. "Not a problem, what are you…"

When she began to speak, she looked up and met my gaze, but for some reason she stopped in mid sentence. Her endearing brown eyes fixed on me. I hadn't noticed before, but this woman was fucking smokin. "Umm…I...what's the name of the book?" she finally asked. I was so taken back by her beautiful voice that the only response I could think of to answer her question was to smile. No girl could ever resist these fucking dimples.

She once again was so deep in trance, I wondered if she was thinking about me. The quietness was excruciating and the desire to find out more about this amazingly striking creature was overwhelming, so I interrupted her. "Excuse me miss, are you ok, do you need help?"

Studying her, I noticed her cheeks were flushed pink as she bit nervously on her bottom lip, which was sexy as fuck. She was breathing a bit heavier but so was I. This strange reaction I was experiencing was not like me. If I found a girl attractive, I simply went up to her and she was putty in my hands but for some reason, I was nervous. 'Me', Emmett Fucking McCarty, who would have thought this reaction was possible! Alice had her usual nicknames for me 'Captain Man Whore,' or 'Sir Sleeps Around' but she didn't get it. I liked women, they liked me and I couldn't help that they wanted to get to know me too. It's not like I was some huge player that slept with all of them at the same time. I was always up front with girls. I didn't play games. I did my best to let them know that I was not into the whole 'relationship' world. I was respectful, it's just that I didn't tend to keep them around long enough. This caused Alice to harp on me left, right and centre. I couldn't help that I get bored really easily. She desperately wanted another close girlfriend. She has been lonely since her one good girlfriend left, a few years ago to move back home. Alice cried for days. I was so happy when she found Jasper. Even though she is my baby sister and I would do anything for her, I could only handle so much girly hangout time.

"Sorry about that, my mind has been elsewhere. What's the name of the book you're looking for?" she asked firmly. I drew a blank. I was so busy checking her out that I completely forgot the fucking book title. Shit. Umm…think Emmett. I remember it was by someone Clare…..and I think the title was Mortal Instruments. Yay, that's it.

"Well, I think it is called 'Mortal Instruments' by someone Clare, have you heard of it?" I said, hoping she knew, trying not to break the intense eye contact. I didn't really know what so was special about this particular girl. She was short, about Alice's height, close to my age, had dark brown hair, clear skin, pretty average if I say so myself…but there was something in her eyes that I was drawn to.

Then a male voice echoed across the room. "Hey Swan, is everything ok, you are looking a bit flushed, see something you like?"

I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh under my breath at the situation. 'Swan', hope that's a nickname or something because that is a pretty fucking weak name. I could tell she was embarrassed but she took it with great strides and continued on with the conversation like nothing happened. I like that she was putting on a tough façade.

"Umm..yes…actually I have read them, they are really good." She mustered, making her way to the TEEN SECTION.

She was ahead of me, leading the way; so of course, my eyes were glued to her sweet ass. Watching the way her hypnotizing hips swayed from side to side sent a tingling, throbbing sensation down my shaft. I had to calm that shit down fast. Thankfully I was in constricting dress slacks, and not my usually Sunday attire of sweats because I wouldn't want to scare the poor girl, that shit could cause serious damage if unleashed. So Swan stopped and turned around to face me.

"What book are you looking for? Mortal Instruments is a trilogy."

Oh shit! How the fuck am I supposed to know that. Her dark chocolate brown eyes were beaming with intent. Fuck she was hot. I was not running back to the Jeep and looking like a complete idiot so the only thing left to do was call Alice.

"I'm not sure…If you don't mind, I'm going to call her and make sure I get the right one."

I dialed her number. Pacing back and forth, I waited for Alice to answer her phone.

"Hey Ali, it's me. Remind me later that I have to kick your ass for sending me to this place. It's the fucking IKEA of all book stores, and you know how much I despise that fucking shit hole. Anyways, that loser book you wanted me to pick up, what the fuck is it called again?"

"You are such a geek. I wrote it down for you, why didn't you just bring the paper?" she said with a laugh.

"Alice, I can easily just leave."

"Em, I have told you lately that you are the best brother ever…"

"Spit out the name Alice."

"It called City of Glass, by Cassandra Clare. It's her latest release. I love you."

"You will owe me big time for this. I will drop it off on my way home… if you're lucky."

"Ok, thanks, see you soon, because I know I'm lucky!" She sang, ending the call before I had a chance to rebut.

Alice knew me all too well. She might be a pain in my ass sometimes but she is my sister and we had a bond that was unbreakable.

As I hung up the phone, I spun around to give 'Swan girl' the name of the book when I caught her ogling my shit. God damn that was hot! If I didn't know better, I would say that she was looking pretty fucking aroused by my mere presence. I wondered what kind of naughty little thoughts were racing through that mind of hers. Then thoughts of her mouth around my hard cock, her soft pouty lips sucking and warm wet tongue licking, moving up and engulfing down my entire shaft in such a rhythmic quickening motion that… Wait, now I knew I was dreaming, no girl has ever been able to take my entire cock in her mouth. Many have tried but I was blessed with an enormous hammer and I haven't been able to find anyone skilled enough to handle it. I shook away those images hoping to ease the pulsing pressure that was building deep in my balls.

I decided to make her squirm a little bit more, so I sent her my dangerously sexy grin, before answering her question.

"So…my sister said that it's City of Glass, the newest book."

"Oh, right….umm…its right over here," she said before picking up the book and placing it in my hands.

Being the polite gentleman that I am, I thanked her for her assistance. "Thanks for your help. My sister is dying to read this book and since Indigo is right off the highway, I told her I would pick it up for her on my way home from work." That's got to score some brownie points. Girls loved hearing shit like that.

"Your sister must love having such a thoughtful brother."

Her voice was intoxicating. I wanted to know more about this girl but I couldn't bring myself to ask. Fuck McCarty grow so fucking balls already. This was supposed to be something I was good at.

"Well if that is all you need, than I better get back to work. Have a great rest of you day." She all too quickly said, ending our conversation, before running into the back 'Staff Only' area.

I couldn't believe I'd pussied out in getting her number. I was totally off my game tonight. I could've easily tapped that. What the fuck was wrong with me? I paid for Alice's book and made my way out the door. I stopped for a brief moment, scanning the room in hopes that I would catch a glimpse of her before I left, but she was nowhere to be found.

I made it to Alice's in record time. After tonight's charade I wanted today to end and have a fresh start tomorrow. But Alice being Alice sensed something was off and made me stay for some 'Brother/Sister bonding time'.

**A/N: I love Emmett. He is so much fun. Review and let me know what you think. Off the spend quality time with the Fam. **

**Sass xox**


	5. Morning Mayhem

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, real life got a little complicated at the Sassiehousehold. Thanks for not giving me a hard time. **

**As promised, Chapter 4. **

**I want to thank my reviewers and those who have added YFM to their favorites and alerts, you are all soo fabulous. Thanks again for supporting my silly story. Hugs and kisses all around. **

**Brooke is perfect…just sayin. xoxo**

**D/C: Stephanie Meyer owns all the rights bitches. Love her. **

**Morning Mayhem**

A pair of soft lips brushed across mine and startled me. When I opened my eyes, I wondered how he had gotten into my room. Lying on top of my naked body was a familiar stature, but his face was still hidden, masked by shadows. My body's reaction to the closeness, the pleasure it longed for was almost frightening, making it hard to resist. His delectable lips pressed firmly into mine and I couldn't help but groan in satisfaction. I moved my hips so that they grinded against his, needing to feel more friction. He let his hand trail down my side, tracing finger circles along my stomach and belly button. He stopped right before he reached my hot, wet, centre core. Common sense went out the window at that point. "P-L-E-A-S-E!" I begged, there was no going back for me. As his thumb teased my clit, he inserted two fingers and I moaned in pure bliss.

It was like I was possessed by lust, desire, nothing else mattered. He had total control over my body. I tried to focus more on his face but it was so dark, and his lips were distracting as he moved from my mouth to my neck and then found my ear whispering dirty little things he wanted to do to me. I was so close to hitting my peak and I knew he sensed it, as his fingers began to move faster and my moans grew more frequent and vocal. There was a flash of light, revealing his face and sinful smirk. There was no question; I knew exactly who he was by his hot, sexy dimples. Just as I was about to orgasm, he vanished into a cloud of smoke, and the sound of my alarm blaring 'Thriller' revived me. Since his death, every radio station played nothing but the 'King of Pop' classics.

I rubbed my eyes, as they adjusted to the morning sunshine. My body was still heated and flushed from that hot, steamy dream. I had never had a dream feel so real and the more I thought about it, the more aroused I was becoming. I couldn't resist what my body was craving. I closed my eyes bringing myself back into the images of Mr. GQ and what his fingers were doing to my body. I slipped my fingers inside, feeling my warmth and wetness, trying to mimic his every move. I had my other hand grab my breast, picturing his large strong hands squeezing and pinching my nipples, because fuck I loved how they felt being groped. Then those naughty words he seductively whispered in my ear brought new images to my mind, bringing me closer and closer to my goal. I rubbed my clit as he had, maneuvering my finger to match his. I pictured his perfectly chiseled body wrapped around mine, our mouths together, and our tongues gliding across each others. That was all it took, I came hard, all over myself.

As I came down from my self-induced high, I turned and stared at the clock that flashed 7:17 am. _That_ must be a mistake, I thought. I grabbed my cell off my nightstand but my phone concurred. "_Fuck me!"_ I shouted out loud. _I missed my morning run,_ I thought, whining to myself. With no time to waste, I jumped out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom.

My head was humming, my throat was sore and I was in a mood. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to drink the entire bottle of wine. Traffic was your typical Monday haze, jammed packed with people running late and driving too fast. The car about two exits back was doing that exact thing; weaving erratically between all three lanes at speeds I would assume were at least 140 km/hr. The driver was very distracting as he made his way closer to me, and from the sounds of horns honking and tires screeching I had to assume the other drivers felt the same. He flew by me nearly missing the car in front of me when he darted to the next lane. The poor guy in front of me was now break-happy because of the Jerk Driver and my patience was wearing thin. I switched lanes to avoid them both but the mother fucker switched to my lane nearly missing me and I wanted so bad to ram right up his ass, but I turned up my music to try and calm my rage, and thankfully it was working. I switched lanes yet again and he followed suit.

We passed a sign for Tim Horton's which began to cheer up my morning. Since I didn't make my run that morning, I had a bit of time on my hands and decided to get off at the next exit for a much needed caffeine boost. As I was about to change lanes, that same idiot came out in front of me, making me slam on my breaks and almost miss my exit. I was lucky the person behind me saw what was going on and was able to react in the same fashion. "Fucking prick," I shouted as I stuck my middle finger out the window. He was lucky I was paying attention or I could have killed someone, going the speed I was going. Steadying my nerves enough to make it to Tim Horton's, I noticed that same fucking car or I should say big ass monster Jeep, was in the drive-thru line only two cars ahead. There he was, with his music blaring, not caring if the person ordering could be heard. I couldn't help but grow more irritated with this asshole. Who did he think he was? I was never an aggressive person, but something deep inside me screamed to get even. I was going to give him a piece of my mind and given the mood I was in, I didn't even care if I was going to make a scene. I parked my car off to the side and began making my way over to the prick in the Jeep.

I regretted wearing my damn heels and wished I had opted for my comfy ballet flats. Generally Dr. Meyer was pretty laid back and dress code wasn't an issue, but when she had important meetings I dressed in my best, not wanting to tarnish her world renowned reputation. As I stomped up to face Mr. BadAssJeep, I tried to come up with something really mean to say but the closer I got, the more nervous I became. But then he honked his horn at the lady driver in front of him to move ahead, patience definitely not his strong point. Any idiot could tell that she was trying to get something from the back seat for her child, but he was being a stupid ignorant prick, only fueling my anger.

Mr. BAJ looked down at me, with a surprised look, probably wondering what the fuck this crazy woman was doing, walking up to him in the middle of the drive thru line. Just as I was about to _freak out,_ he turned off his music and smiled down at me. Images of my dream starting flashing through me, almost knocking me over, the familiarity was canon and the moment I saw those dimples my inners began to salivate. I couldn't believe my eyes; maybe this was another dream, because really, what were the odds that Mr. BadAssJeep, the prick that cut me off, was my hot sexy Mr. GQ, the one that I had had fantasy finger sex with. I froze, lost in his hypnotizing stare. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Can I help you?" his husky voice asked. I could think of a million things he could help me with all of which involved him and me naked, together. I sighed. Life was just too unfair.

With my cheeks now fully pink, feeling like a complete ass, I spit out the only thing I could think of on the spot.

"Sorry thought you were someone else." I said before turning around, feet stumbling as I haphazardly made my way towards the coffee shop.

He called out something along the lines of "You look familiar," but I shrugged it off by yelling back "Don't think so," without turning around, because if I did turn around, I might just do what I had been trying to fight off since last night. FUCK, there clearly was something wrong with me. What was so special about this guy besides being completely drop-dead gorgeous, with an irresistible grin and intense eyes? For all I knew he could be a raging lunatic, or weirdo and I had to keep those thoughts in my mind. It's not like this guy would ever be interested in someone like me anyway. He was probably married to the perfect Barbie wife.

I made it to the front of the line and ordered my coffee, feeling myself ease up. I walked back to my car and smiled as I brought the coffee to my nose and inhaled deeply, having the wonderful hazelnut butter cream aroma fill me.

When I got closer to my car, I noticed Mr. GQ had parked his Jeep right beside my car. _Fuck me!_ There he was just leaning against the door like he was posing for a Hugo Boss ad. Was this God's way of punishing me, or was this his way of telling me to just jump this guys bones? I wondered. Either way, I was going to find out. I was shocked to see him so forward with his stare as he eyed me up and down. I made my way over, not too fast to look desperate but more than a causal leisurely walk. I bit the inside of my lower lip nervously, but managed to walk with a newfound grace and courage. The way that he parked his car and the position of his body, blocked my entire access to my door, with no chance for a quick getaway.

"Excuse me, but you're in my way." I said with raised eyebrows and a shy grin.

"I don't forget a face," was his response as his stare intensified. He was beautiful, but I really didn't appreciate the stares. I hated that he had this affect on me. There he was with a smug smirk on his face, so cocky and fucking sexy. He was too tempting not to flirt with.

"Really…let me guess, 'you don't forget a face, especially one as beautiful as you,' or wait I got a better one, 'you don't forget a face that was blessed by angels,'…PLEASE, save the bullshit for someone else. Step aside; I am going to be late for work." It was like I was this totally new Bella, acting like I was too good for Mr. GQ.

He breathed in deeply and the way his chest raised I thought the buttons on his shirt would rip off with every inhalation. He was built, and I imagined how defined his chest and abs were and I fought to control the urge to run my hands over ever ripple. Fuck, I was horny again.

He smirked at me, but I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or bad thing, but it looked like I made him speechless. I was giggling inside. This was the first time I was ever so bold and I enjoyed it. He stood up straight, his eyes now alluring me as he gestured with his hands the all clear to pass by him.

As I got into my car, I heard the squeal of tires and watched Mr. GQ speed off. Maybe I was a bit harsh, starting to rescind my rude behaviour. I pulled out of my spot and made my way to work.

The rest of the day went by seemingly fast. I ended up not being late, thankfully, considering Dr. Meyer's overseas guests showed up early, and I was able to greet them and show them to the Campbell Auditorium. I didn't see much of her for the rest of the day, and was able to get through the 103 emails that came in over the weekend and 15 phone message left by site coordinators regarding the protocol changes and updated consents. I was glad that the day was near its end. When I got home, I was able to talk to Leah for a whole 10 minutes before she had to leave; going to the movies with Jacob. I missed her; she had been so busy with work and Jacob that I was feeling a bit left out. I ended up going to bed at 9:00pm because I was so bored in the house and wasn't in the mood to watch TV.

I woke up this morning feeling fully refreshed with more than 8 hours of dreamless slumber. Sadly, I had no fantasies with Mr. GQ, but on the positive side, I had no nightmares involving Edward either. I got out of bed and started my morning stretch to help loosen my muscles for my run and made my way down to the park. I would have to push myself more today, since I missed yesterday. I loved living where we did; the Bay Front Park was a five minute walk from the condo which had an excellent smooth pad to run on and the view was spectacular. Sometimes I would come down to the park just to watch the large boats dock at the marina, or feed the ducks and swans off the boardwalk. For the past few months I have been watching these 3 swans, two were clearly mates, they swam together, never leaving each other. Then there was the lone "spinster swan". The poor girl was always by herself. I held a soft spot for this beautiful, graceful animal. Since swans mated for life, I wondered what had happened to Spinsters mate. Did he die? I usually gave this girl a bit more bread, feeling sorry for her. I would compare my life to my spinsters swan and wondered if I heading down this same lonely path.

I turned my I-pod on and I was in the zone. Running was always a relaxing de-stressor. Leah introduced me to it when I first move to Toronto, helping me fight off my emotional demons and to get me outside of the house. Today was a great day for a run, the cool breeze helped balance the warmth from the morning rays. Nothing was worse than running in the blistering July heat. By the time I finished my second lap, more people started showing up. I was impressed with my times this morning, the best I have achieved since I started, and the fact that I only had this slowly intensifying side cramp to show for it was pretty awesome. My hard work was finally starting to pay off, encouraging me to push it even further, at least two more laps. If I wanted to participate in the Around the Bay race, I needed to keep up with my training.

Then my new favorite song came on my I-pod and set a new speed to my run. I couldn't help but start lip syncing and grooving to the beat. Leah introduced me to this song, 'She Wolf' by Shakira. I didn't like it the first time I heard it, but since she played it all the time, it had grown on me. When I listened to the lyrics there was something about it that appealed to me. Letting your inner 'she wolf' out, I couldn't help but laugh wondering if I let my inner she wolf out, would I have to courage to talk to Mr. GQ and have a real conversation. Nah, who was I kidding, if I unleashed my inner she wolf, we would be having freaky hot animal sex all night long. I let out a deep sigh, still in shock at how badly I wanted this man. Clearly, I was fucked. The only good thing was that I probably would never see him again and I could go back to acting normal, and not like some raging sex-hungry nymph.

Then my favorite part of the song came on and I closed my eyes, forgetting where I was. I started getting into the song, moving my body to the beat, and before I could stop myself I was belting out the words.

_Sitting across a bar  
__Staring right at her prey  
__It's going well so far  
__She's gonna get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures  
__Are not so prudent  
__The moon's my teacher  
__And I'm her student_

_To locate the single men I got on me a special radar  
__And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
__Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys I just want to enjoy  
__By having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

_There's a she wolf in the closet  
__Open up and set it free…_

And as I added Shakira's infamous wolf howl after _free_, I was interrupted by a firm tap on my shoulder. This of course startled me, causing a chain reaction, starting with me tripping over my feet which sent my body flying and ended with me on the ground flat on my ass.

_Yes, another graceful Bella moment_, I thought.

Feeling completely humiliated and hating my life at that moment, I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. I was confused when I focused on the face before me. There was no way I was seeing clearly, I opened and closed my eyes two more times, hoping that when I opened them up that the person standing in front of me was someone else, anyone else, it could be fucking Brad Pitt for all I cared, just not him.

----

**A/N: I wonder who that can be. **

**Thanks for stopping by. Review and let me know what you think. I could use all the feedback I can get. **

**Again, you guys are wonderful! **

**For my fellow Canadians, Happy Civic Day! **

**Off to join the water balloon fight with the kiddies. Have a good one. -Sass**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/C: Here we go again…**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and those who have added YFM to their favorites and alerts.**

**Brooke, you are super, thanks for all that you do. **

**D/C: Steph Meyer owns all things Twilight. I on the other hand, own a 96' Ford Explorer. **

**Morning Mishaps**

**EmPOV**

I couldn't believe I was still thinking about that girl. I knew that that was her this morning at Tim Horton's, all spicy and fierce, looking fucking sexy in her tight ass skirt that hugged her hourglass figure like a second layer of skin. The wind was on my side giving the air a slight chill to make her nipples peek through her see through blouse, leaving me no option but to stare with greedy eyes. Not to mention when she shot me down, that sassy bitch, just thinking about her was making my dick harden. She caught me off guard; I couldn't even come up with a complete sentence, let alone a snide comeback, only intensifying her sex appeal. I liked a girl who could hold her own. Somehow my charming disposition didn't affect her like it did the others.

I wasn't going to let her affect my day, I couldn't afford it, I had a busy day ahead of me and deadlines that needed to be met. The office had a weird funk about it, which wasn't totally uncommon. Whenever we had a major deal to snag, shit got crazy around there.

The morning was challenging to say the least, and it wasn't even the workload that was the issue. Joanna from accounting was on the prowl, like a lioness stalking her prey, making her intention all too clear. First she walked by my office, clearly to check me out, and at the same time she sent me a quick wink. I looked up to meet her stare, her cheeks blushed with embarrassment, causing her to wince uncomfortably and she looked more constipated than sexy. Then she wound up in front of my office again, and 'accidently' dropped her papers, having them fall messily in and around my doorway making her bend over and have her already short skirt riding up exposing her, _I had to admit_, fine ass. But I felt bad for the poor girl, she was trying so hard, but she didn't realize that Skye, the office bitch, had seen what she was doing and completely humiliated her in front of the other girls in the office. You would think after that episode the girl would give up but no, she didn't. She worked up the nerve to talk to me, and walked into my office and leaned over my desk, flashing her black lacy bra to ask random monotonous questions I wasn't interested in. I already messed up yesterday with the new intern, fucking in the bathroom, I was lucky most people didn't work on Sunday's, and the ones that did either left by then or weren't around to see. I knew better, but I was so pumped about landing that account that I hadn't been thinking clear. My dick had a mind of its own most days and celebrating with a release at the time, seemed like a good idea. Even if we were two consenting adults, I had authority here and I shouldn't play with fire. I very nicely told Joanna that I was very busy and couldn't be interrupted.

I found myself being so distracted throughout the day by thoughts of SwanGirl that I was barely getting through my task list. I even thought I saw her in the office, first on my way to the boardroom for the Executive meeting, and I went up to that girl. When she turned around, the vision I thought was SwanGirl turned out to be Sandra from Marketing. Of course she took my interaction with her totally wrong, thinking I wanted her. I had forgotten that she had a huge crush on me several months ago and she was telling me that I was too late, that she had a boyfriend and that they were living together and happy and she went on and on about him, so I decided to play along and told her that he was a lucky man to snag her and wished them all the best. Then when the mail was delivered, the woman pushing the mail cart from far away, looked similar, but as she got closer, the resemblance disappeared; my mind was playing a cruel joke, because the lady looked more like my old third grade crotchety art teacher than SwanGirl.

The day only got worse. My Boss called wanting the latest stats on the Lewis Project but my mind was preoccupied on SwanGirl and her perky tits and they way they bounced when she walked through the parking lot that I ended up bringing the wrong file and I looked like a complete ass.

I was fuming by the time I made it back to my office. This was not like me. How could I mix up Lewis Project with Swanson Promo. I was seriously fucked. I needed figure out what fucking _Voodoo hypnotizing_ shit SwanGirl did to me and reverse it. I wanted the old me back. I had never thought this much about a girl in my entire life, especially one I haven't fucked yet, and probably one I would never see again. I needed a distraction. I called Joanna into my office…

She stopped at the doorway for a brief moment, she had nice long legs, round ass and big breasts, I couldn't have asked for a better distraction. She knew why I asked her in, and she came in and locked my door before I had the chance to say anything. I was about to go over my rules but she silenced me with her finger.

She had a walk about her that matched perfectly with a sultry smile. "I'm not stupid Emmett, I hear stories about you, and I know what you're all about, our little secret." She said with a wink. She had trouble written all over her.

Her breath was hot against my chest and she slipped off my jacket before loosening my tie. I could tell she wanted me just as bad as my dick needed this release. Her hands pressed firmly, rubbing my already hard cock through my pants causing me to groan loudly at the contact. I walked us over towards my desk and made her turn so that her back was facing me and I bent her down, having her rest on her hands. She needed to know that I controlled the situation and not the other way around.

"Are you sure you want this!" I whispered in her ear with a chuckle, probably a little too cocky since I knew she wasn't going to say no. I was stating a fact more than a question. I ran my hands down the length of her body and stopped short at the hem of her skirt letting my fingers brush her inner thighs, waiting for a reply.

"YES!" she said before I whipped off her skirt with hungry hands and laced my fingers around the strings her of thong and glided them down her legs. I felt the smoothness of her legs as she spread for me. I stole a quick peak at her lower lips which were now glistening and I ran a finger along her middle making her moan softy. I told her not to move so that I could make my way around the desk to retrieve the wrapper from my briefcase. She was calling me to hurry the fuck up because she was going to burst if I wasn't inside her. When I looked up she was completely naked.

"Come on Emmett, give it to me hard," she begged.

I slapped her ass before she could say anything else, slipping my cock inside her warm folds and she cried out my name in pure pleasure pain, adjusting to my girth. My hands gripped her ass, thrusting further into her and she ordered me to fuck her harder and I followed her commands, if what she wanted was to be walking funny for the rest of the day that was her choice. I let my eyes wonder up the curve of her back and then to her shoulder, but once I reached the top of her head, I felt disappointed. Something wasn't right. She looked different, her hair was short and blonde and for some reason I pictured it long, brown and silky. I fixed my gaze back to her ass, and grabbed a fist full of breast trying to regain control. She was starting to moan my name, wanting me to go deeper and faster but even her voice was sounding different almost as if her pitch was off and my dick started to go limp at this realization. _What-The-Fuck was wrong with me, when have I ever not finished the deed?_ Joanna was an attractive woman; her pussy felt good and tight wrapped around me. Sex has always been like second nature to me, I have never had to actually concentrate.

Then it dawned on me, my fuckin dick wanted it to be SwanGirl. _Fuck Me!_

Joanna was starting to feel my disinterest and lack of performance. "Emmett, finish what you fucking started!" her voice scolding me.

So I did what most men do, I pictured fucking someone else to help finish the job. She climaxed shortly after and so did I.

I was glad the day was finally over, after being shot down by SwanGirl, my lack of performance with Joanna, and fucking over my career, I decided I would turn in early before anything else could go wrong. I grabbed a quick shower and went to bed.

I got up early the next morning, since I didn't sleep much the night before going over new proposal idea, trying to fool my mind into thinking about something else other than that chick. I was restless and antsy and I figured the best thing would be to go for a quick run by the Bay Front. The great thing about the Bay Front was all the beautiful ladies, the prefect remedy to my sickness. I did some legs stretches, warm ups before I started. I noticed a group of young girls (you know the ones that I could get into a lot of trouble, probably jail time if I talked to those kind of girls) salivating over my exposed chest. I figured I might be safer to run with my shirt on, I didn't need that much attention.

As I was making my way on to the track, I walked past a gorgeous woman walking her dog. She was older than me, but I could tell she took care of herself. She was eyeing my shit up and down. I winked at her and she grinned like a little school girl. I noticed the ring on her finger, so I decided to stop and talk to her. If she was up for a hook-up, I wouldn't have to worry too much about silly drama after. We introduced ourselves and the conversation went well. She was up front informing that she was married but that her husband travelled a lot leaving her quite lonely most of the time. I told her that that I could help her with her loneliness, making her blush. She brought up her age, stating that she was old enough to be my mother, and I told her that she didn't look a day over thirty and she slapped my arm playfully before feeling my hard muscles. I could tell she was more in her mid to late 40's but since she had the body of a 20 year old, I could look past the age.

"Your such a big boy, you wouldn't want to play with such an old lady like myself," she said with her eyes looking down at her dog.

I placed my hand under her chin, lifting her head so that she was looking at me. "Such a foxy lady like yourself, I bet you could show me a thing or two." I said before giving my legendary pussy-drooling smile. She probably hadn't been with someone like me in years, if ever, so technically I would be doing a good thing being with her.

She slapped my arm again, saying that I was being a sly cheeky boy but that she was game.

Women were like putty in my hands, so easily manipulated, like a puppet master and his marionettes. I got her number and told her I would call her in a couple days and set a date. She pressed her body against mine so that her fake tits were propped up against my chest and she reached up to kiss me on the check. Before I realized what she was going to do, she slid her hand down my pants to cop a feel. I looked around, lucky no one saw her bold move. When she turned around to make her exit, I slapped her ass telling her that naughty little girls deserved to get punished and she began to giggle. I shook my head and began my run. Old broads were just as dangerous as the young ones.

I saw the same group of young girls and sped by them quickly, having to dodge around a couple rollerblading but made it safely away from them. I kept up my fast pace weaving in and out of groups of other runners and bikers.

Finally I was in a clearing; the next person was a couple of feet ahead of me. The jogger was by herself as well, and she was giving it, full out sprint. I like a challenge so I decided to pick up my pace to match hers to see how long it would be to catch up and pass her. She was running pretty fast for a girl but I caught up to her in no time. As I got closer, I didn't need her to turn around to know who it was. There was no mistake this time, this was my SwanGirl. There she was, close enough for me to touch her. I couldn't help but slow down so that I could follow a short distance behind her. I knew it probably fell under the line of creepy stalker but I could resist. She had toned caves, lean thighs, not to mention an unforgettable sweet ass, I was fixed on. It was like I was under some _God Damn_ spell. I wasn't thinking clearly, all my thoughts were on her. A woman I knew nothing about. This whole situation was totally fucked up. She started to slow down and doing this cute thing with her hands, almost dancing. She suddenly stopped and I heard her sweet voice saying something, and I wasn't sure if she was talking to herself until I was directly behind her and realized she was singing. This beautiful, innocent creature was driving me crazy, I needed to talk to her, or at least try and figure her out. She was clearly so engrossed in her song that she didn't notice I was standing right beside her.

"Excuse me," I said. But nothing. No response.

"Hey!" I said louder but still nothing, no reaction.

So I decided to do something harmless and reached my hand out and touched her shoulder, not too hard but enough to get a reaction. But nothing prepared me for what was about to happen, it felt like the world slowed down and I watched helpless as she tumbled and fell to the ground. First her eyes shot open, looking at me like I was some murderer about to kill her, then she stumbled away from me like being near me was repulsive that she needed to get away as fast as she could, causing her to trip over her feet and land hard on her ass. I just stood there, as she stared at me like a deer caught in headlights, not sure what to do or say. It seemed like hours, probably more like minutes, just staring at each other. When she fell, her hair clip broke, causing her hair to fall wildly across her face. I couldn't help but brush a few strains to the side to get a better look at her angel face. She jumped as my hand caressed her forehead and cheek; clearly this girl did not want me anywhere near her_._

Then out of nowhere, she stood up and planted her lips to mine, so fast that I almost lost my balance, but not breaking our kiss. I don't think a crowbar could break our lip locking seal. Nothing this girl did made sense to me, so I went along with it. I wrapped my arms around her small waist, pulling her closer into me. Our bodies were slick with sweat grinding closer into each other as our kiss deepened. She was making soft moans, causing other organs to react or I should say enlarge. Did this girl have any idea what she was doing to me. Our tongues sliding, rolling across each other and she tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before. I slid my hands up her back and made my way so that I was cupping her angel face. She felt comforting in my arms and I was saddened when it ended but also thankful for the oxygen once again filling my lungs.

"Wow, you are real," she said with a heavy breath. Her hand went to touch her swollen lips having her fingers trace delicately over them.

"Uh huh," was all I could think of to say. I licked my lips to savor the last taste of her.

Then there was an awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to do. What had this girl done to me to affect me like this? Speechless again!

"I shouldn't have done that! Sorry!" She was more apologizing to herself then to me, looking at the ground, trying not to make eye contact but I could tell she was curious as to my reaction to our make-out session. She sneaked a quick glance at me and I couldn't help but smile endearingly at her. She blushed immediately making her look even more delectable. I wanted more than anything to rip her clothes off and have us fuck like rabbits until my dick went numb and we were too sore to move but the other part of me, which hardly ever came around, wanted to enjoy her, savor her.

"I'm Emmett by the way, what's your name?" I said sticking out my hand to properly introduce myself, and finally have a name to a face that has haunted me these last couple days. She didn't respond right away, she just stood there like a statue, staring at me. I wondered if I did something wrong. She was the one who instigated the kiss, and I didn't do anything inappropriate, I could have, but I didn't. Why wasn't she saying anything? She was such a puzzle to me. Not your typical Hamilton girl, that's for sure.

"Bella," her soft voice said.

"Bella eh." What a perfect name for a beautiful girl.

"I have to get going, nice to meet you Emmett. Thanks for the…", but she stopped and smiled, "Well… you know!" she finished with a wink.

"Hey, how come you are always leaving me? Do you do this often, kiss random men who try to talk to you and leave them high and dry?" Clearly, she was taken aback by my response.

"Who said anything about kissing only random men?" She did not just say that. Fuck me! She was playing dirty. I liked dirty girls.

"Anyways Emmett, I would love to say and chat some more but I have to get ready for work. See ya around."

"Wait, you're not going to leave me your number? Maybe we can hang out?" I could tell she contemplated her next response.

"I guess we will just have to leave up to fate." She said with a laugh before turning around, running down the track.

Just like that, I was left by myself. How did my life just switch? When did I not get the girl? Leave it up to fate, what the fuck is that supposed to mean. Sometimes I wondered if girls were really worth all this work. But then again, I loved the vag just as much as I loved a challenge. You're on SwanGirl or I should say Bella. I hoped she was ready for it.

------

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that just happened. Holy Shit! He was so fucking hot! What the fuck is wrong with me, why didn't I give him my number? I knew why I didn't give him my number, it was because I was too chicken shit to do it, all talk no action. What if I had just made the biggest mistake of my life? Shit, shit, shit! I ran faster, racing to get back to my car, so I could call Leah for advice. As soon as I made it to my car, I took a couple deep breaths to try and calm my nerves. I was still shaken from our kiss. When I had seen him in front of me, I had thought for sure I was dreaming again, and I kissed him. I figured it was my dream and I could do what I wanted. However, as soon as our lips made contact, it felt entirely different, more intense than I could have ever imagined, and I knew right then and there that he was real, and there was no turning back. I craved more, I wanted more, and when his big strong arms wrapped around me, I lost all self control and let my body have what it wanted.

"God, I am such an idiot!" I groaned out loud before slapping my hands hard on the dashboard.

I dialed Leah's cell, not caring that it was 7 something in the morning. I needed to talk to her right that second! First ring nothing…then the second ring...surely she can't sleep through two rings…third ring… fourth ring…fifth ring and then the voicemail kicks in.

"_Hi you've reached Leah, sorry I'm not able to answer you call right now, but please leave your name, number and a short message and I will get back to you as soon as I can, unless I don't like you and you will not hear from me…HA!"_

_Beep!_

"_Leah, it's me, call me as soon as you get this message, I really need to talk to you. You will not believe what happened this morning." I couldn't help but squeal on the phone before I hung up. _

**------**

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for stopping by. **

**-Sass**


	7. Fate

**A/N: We are moving along, here is the next chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome. I love hearing from you. Keep them coming. Also thanks to those of you that have added YFM to you favorites and alerts. You guys are the best!**

**Thanks to my beautiful Brooke for her outstanding editing skills, for listening to me whine and rant when the characters don't do what they are supposed to do and for the fantastic girl's night and interesting car ride **Wink, Wink**. Those pics are not going on Facebook! **

**D/C: Stephanie Meyer owns all the rights to the Twilight goods. I own nothing that will make me famous or lots of money.**

**Enjoy!**

Fate

BPOV

I couldn't help but think about Emmett and his perfect...everything. It had been a little over two weeks since I had seen his sexy smirk and ocean blue eyes. 16 fucking days to be exact. Just thinking about his lips, his eyes and his powerful arms wrapping around my body made me tingle all over. Leave it up to fate, what the fuck was I thinking. I went over the whole conversation in my head trying to come up with a better result, but ending up hating myself even more. If I wasn't so scared I could be having sex with the sexiest man God has ever let bless the earth, having him ravish my body, doing all the sinful things my mother told me good little girls weren't supposed to do but _NO_, instead I'm here with Quil. I was using him, which I knew wasn't right, but I couldn't keep having these thoughts, fantasies, and desires and be left empty handed. There was something safe and comforting about Quil.

Leah's voice still rang through my ears _"Bella, you can't keep leading Quil on. You know he would do anything for you! It's not fair to use him like that._"

She was right, all I had to do was ask and he would be there, hence why he was at the apartment at 11:13 pm. One quick phone call and there he is. Since were broke up, we have slept together once (one drunk silly night) and had a few close calls but I was able to stop before things got out of hand. The Edward nightmares were back, which only adds to my sexual frustrations and emotional anxiety. But tonight, I really needed to be fucked so hard so I could forget about them, forget about everything and give in to these urges. _`Yes, Bella needs a forget-me-fuck!_' I pictured Jacob mockingly saying if he were here right now.

So I stand there, just staring at Quil as I let him into the apartment, not sure what to say. His face is jaded and he gives me a stern disapproving look. As he steps in further and takes off his shoes, he notices that I have been crying and his facial expressions ease to a half-ass smile and he walks over to give me a hug.

What do you say to someone when you call them saying _`I really need to feel you inside me.' _I left him speechless, no probably more conflicted. It was unfair to call him, knowing what he felt for me, knowing how he longed to be with me and I didn't share the same feelings. Here we are on the phone just listening to the dead air until he asked me '_Are you drunk?_' I answer him with a quick `NO!', even though I was lying and he probably could tell by my voice. I had just finished my last drop of PI before I drunk dialed his number. Then he asks `_What happened_?' He knew me all too well. I stayed silent, I couldn't tell him why, feeling ashamed on how silly I was acting. He broke the silence by telling me he was on his way over before hanging up the phone without saying goodbye.

I knew I was acting like a complete crazy person. It's not like I know Emmett or anything. Gosh, I only met the guy like three times. What are the odds I would run into him again anyways, the city is massive. I'm a pathetic loser, too drunk to handle my craziness, acting like such a sappy girl. I knew deep down it's not only the Emmett thing that's got my panties in a knot, it's my whole life situation. Here I am 25 years old and alone, too scared to be in a relationship but too scared to be alone. It is a never ending cycle, my life's rollercoaster with all the ups and downs and twists and turns. This is what I do. I'm guarded, too afraid to let people in, and finally when I do let them in I push them away. Who wants to get hurt again? It is easier to just keep people at a distance. I watch Leah and Jacob so happy and I look back at my relationship failures and I can't help but wonder where I go from here.

I feel warm in Quil's embrace and my eyes start to well up again and he lets me cry. Once I finally stop the waterfall of tears, he sweeps me up bridal style and carries me to my room and flops me on my bed. I lay on my back, sitting up on my elbows, watching the expressions on his face change as he contemplates out what to do with me. I probably look pretty scary all cry-eyed and puffy, but he doesn't say anything. He goes over to the end of my bed and grabs my ankle and peels off the sock on my left foot, than does the same with the right never taking his eyes off my face. Quil's baby face is well hidden behind his sexy two-day stubble, making him look older than 22 and more appetizing. He works his hands up the legs of my track pants to massages my calves. His hands feel rough and worn against my skin from working long hours at the garage, but I enjoy the goosebumps that comes from his touch. I lean back and close my eyes, sighing before taking a couple deep breaths. Quil always knows how to make me feel better. I feel him lightly tug on my pants, and I scoot up so that he can take them off, leaving my underwear on. He walks over to the side of my bed and I sit up, with my legs now on the floor, spread so that he is standing in between them. We still haven't said anything to each other and the eerie silence and sexual tension was driving me crazy. I wish he would just say something, anything. I can't seem to find any words, too afraid that if I do, I won't get what I need from him. He leans in for what I assume is to kiss me, but instead he grabs the bottom of my shirt and lifts it over my head. Here I am sitting on the edge of my bed in just my bra and underwear, as he stands in between my legs completely clothed. I reach my hands out to touch him but he walks away from me over towards my dresser. He pulls out one of my sleep shirts and throws it at me before turning to look out the window. `_That fucker is not going to have sex with me_.' So I stand up, unhook my bra, since Quil is such a boob man, and walk over to face him. I grab his hands and place them firmly on my breasts before reaching up so that my mouth is close to his ear.

"PLEASE!" I whisper before I kiss just below his ear. I'm pulling out all the cheat cards now, hitting his weak spots. He knows what will come next if he doesn't give in and when I hear his approving growl I know I am going to get my way. He kisses my neck has his hands kneed my breasts. I loved the way his stubble lightly tickled my neck and shoulders and, I couldn't help but giggle, encouraging him to continue on the other side. I grabbed the ends of his shirt, fighting to get him out of it, frantically almost, and we both flipped it over his head. His body looked different since the last time I'd seen it, more toned, I couldn't help but run my hands up his stomach and chest to feel the firm muscles, which made him chuckle. I wondered if he had been working out or if Jacob had him lifting heavy shit out back. I quickly went for his pants, unzipping them, his cargo's falling to the ground. Next I inched down his boxers having his cock stand in full salute. With just a few quick strokes, I could feel the pre-cum begin to trickle out the tip of his shaft and I licked my lips before bring my mouth down and taking him in. Then I wondered about what Emmett's powerful broad body would look like. I bet that Emmett had a very different package. Someone of his stature would probably be stacked carrying heavy artillery that you'd probably have to read a manual and get a license to use such large weaponry. What if he was as big as that Mr. Anaconda, the male stripper Leah and I went to see for my 24th birthday. _Could I really handle someone like that?_

_Why does he keep popping in my head? Who cares is he's beautiful and strong, and big, and… _

"Bella, baby… that feels so good!" Quil's voice moaned.

_Oops! I forgot where I was for a moment and what I was doing. Thank god my body knows what to do._

"Mmm!!" was all I could come up, hoping that he hadn't noticed me zone out, how embarrassing would that be if he could tell that I was thinking about someone else.

--

I woke up the next morning feeling fuzzy but not in too bad of shape. I looked over at Quil, his face smashed in between my breast, all peaceful looking. Life could be very simple for me; I could wake up every morning like this. I sat there for a couple of minutes contemplating or I should say, trying to convince myself that having sex with Quil was a good thing that would lead to many more wonderful moments but who was I kidding. I've already been down that road; I was too weak and selfish for my own good. I was a bad friend to use him like that. I decided right then and there that I would be a better friend to Quil. No more leading him on, no more making wrong decisions, he deserved as much. I, Bella Swan, would not have sex with Quil Ateara, ever again!

Quil was sprawled out hogging my entire bed. His naked body felt hot and heavy against my skin. I tried to wiggle my way free, but his body had me pinned. The more I moved the tighter he held. I was able to free my hand and I playfully tickled his left side almost making it to his armpit when he darted to the other side of the bed in retreat.

"What time is it?" his groggy voice asked. I wondered if I should bring up last night or my morning proclamation, but I leaned more towards waiting for him to bring it up. I told him it was 8:17 am and then he groaned before telling me he had a lot of running around to do, but asked if I wanted to come. Since I had the day off I decided to tag along, I needed to go to the mall anyways to get Leah something for her birthday. Friends go shopping with friends. We both took showers, separately, got changed, ate breakfast and made our way out of the apartment.

Quil wasn't lying when he said he had a lot of running around to do. We went to the bank, Home Depot, Princess Auto, Canadian Tire, Walmart and finally the mall. Before we realized what time it was the day was half way over. Quil had to settle issues he had with Rogers Wireless. The poor guy had only had his phone only six months and they had screwed up every bill adding extra charges. I decided to let him fight his own battles and I left to go shop around to find Leah's birthday gift. Leah was easy to buy for; she loved anything from the Guess store. After buying her an amazing pair of jeans and myself a killer deep purple halter dress, I decided the next stop was MAC. How we love MAC makeup.

The Bay was abnormally busy for this season, you usually don't see this many people until its closer to Christmas, but I was in luck from where I was standing, the MAC counter line was short. People were lined up blocking most of the isles so I decided to avoid the rush and cut through the deserted perfume section. What happened next was almost as if it was a scene in a movie. As I turned the corner, the crowd of shoppers slowly parted revealing a familiar tall, dark and handsome figure that my dreams did no justice to the real deal.

There he was, Emmett, talking a mere 10 ft away from me, right in front of the MAC makeup counter. _Shit, right were I was going_. He was engrossed in a conversation with the beautiful Barbie worker. I know this is going to sound weird but I swear that as soon as I turned towards his direction something happened, it was almost like my body sent some internal signal announcing that I was there and he looked straight at me, twice, then shot me his sexy grin before returning back to resume his conversation. Part of me hoped it was because he was surprised and happy to see me, but that could be wishful crazy girl thoughts. I instinctively ducked behind the Gucci and Vogue eyeglass' spindle feeling too weird with him chatting up a storm with Ms. FakeTits. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. Their body language was suggestive but not straightforward. I didn't think it was his girlfriend, she was trying too hard with her overly annoying giggles.

I told myself that I should just back away right now but I was stopped short.

"Excuse me miss but have you tried…" the young perfume sampler didn't even finish her sentence before showering me with the most god-awful old lady perfume. The scent was putrid, just breathing it in made my nostrils burn and I could feel the onset of a headache fast approaching.

"What the fuck!" I shouted at the stupid girl. What was she thinking? I smelt it everywhere, embedded in my clothes, my hair, all around me and I needed to get out of there. I was gagging at the stench and the poor girl ran away from me, afraid I might hit her or puke on her. Who the fuck would every buy that shit? Yuck!

As I was maneuvering around the maze of sunglasses spindles, hat stands and purse shelves, the smell seemed to intensify as it settled into my skin. I was so preoccupied with my smelliness that I hadn't noticed the large green purse right in the middle of the walkway before I tripped over it. My hands went flying, trying to grab a hold of any object to save me but instead I took down one of the rack of purses and made an extreme loud banging sound when the shelve hit the tiled floor. That is when everyone came running. There were several people asking me all kinds of questions, most were workers afraid that I would try to sue them and others were wondering if I was ok. I wasn't hurt, which was a bonus, but I was mortified. _Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? _I couldn't really concentrate on anyone in particular; their voices were all jumbled together until he spoke. It was almost as if everyone else stopped just to listen. One single voice, one deep, husky, sexy voice that stood apart from the rest that I didn't need to look up to see who it was because I already knew. Yup yet another Bella classic moment witnessed by the one and only Mr. GQ.

"I'm surprised your family lets you out the house without a safety helmet," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh hey Emmett, you saw that eh? I'm such a klutz sometimes." I said biting my bottom lip. This guy probably thought I was the biggest loser ever. Not only did I cause a huge scene in the department store, but also the onlookers began commenting on the cheap eau de whore perfume cloud that followed me. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. I put on my brave face and pretended I didn't hear their catty remarks. He extended out his hand and helped me onto my feet. The boy was strong; he lifted me up like I was nothing causing me to fall into his powerful rock hard chest in an awkward embrace. I couldn't help but stare at his lips as I remembered how they felt pressed against mine. Nervousness began to take its toll on me, and my breathing was strenuous, as if I could not get enough to fill my lungs. He let me go just as quick but I was still spinning from his presence that I almost lost my balance again.

"What no kiss this time?" he was fucking hot it didn't really matter what he just said but… wait did he just say KISS. Oh My God! Boy he's ballsy.

"I…umm…you just blurt that out…Wow! Hoped you'd forgotten about that."

"How could I forget?" his voice was clear and crisp. I smiled shaking my head at his comments; even his voice was making my womanly parts want to reach out and touch him.

"Well, sorry…the first ones free. You'll have to work for the next one."

His eyes ran up and down my body, almost as if he was making sure not to miss any spot, causing my body to go into horny overdrive. We might have been in a busy department store, but to me it felt like we were the only ones there. The vibration of my phone momentarily interrupted our gaze.

When I glanced down at my phone, it was Quil wondering where I was, and saying that he was ready to go home. I quickly texted back that I was on my way before shutting my phone and putting it in my purse.

My face dropped. "Umm…I… I have to go...so…" But he cut me off.

"If I remember correctly," his smooth voice said. He moved in so that his towering frame was just inches away from mine. As soon as he leaned down my heart began beating so fast that I wondered if he could hear the thunderous sound as it pounded against my chest. "You told me to leave it up to fate, I guess fate was on my side today, I'll take that number now."

------

**A/N: So another chapter done. I'm not sure what kind of reaction I will get with this one. Emmett's turn next, we will see what he has been up to these past couple of weeks (I know you want to know who he has been fuckin, come on, admit it, horny toads). Will she give him her number or will she chicken out? You will have to wait and see. Review and let me know what you think. Don't be scared, I'm a really nice person…LOL. **

**Side note****: I want to pimp out my super beta Brooke and her sista Arianna for a moment. Their story Entangled Destinies has updated. It's a Mortal Instruments / Twilight crossover story. If you're fans of MI and Twi you will love this story. The main characters are somewhat canon but there are some twists, new characters and fantastic surprises. If you're looking for something different, you should go over and check them out. You can find the link to their story on my profile. Show some love to my sistas from another motha…**

**Cheers!**

**- Sass**


	8. A Promise is a Promise

**A/N:** **Ok so I changed my idea for this chapter. Please bare with me. I have decided not to post Emmett's two week (16 day) absence. I might post something later or use what I have as an outtake, I'm not too sure. Please don't hate too much. I wanted to get this story rolling and this is what I came up with instead. **

**Thanks to my reviewers and those who have added YFM to their favorites and alerts. You guys are all insanely awesome! Thanks for sticking by me! **

**Beta Brooke is the Cats Meow! Love you. I'm going to miss you when you move ********!!!**

**D/C: S. Meyer owns the twilight characters, I am just reusing or rather recycling them and making them do all sorts of silly things…**

A Promise is a Promise

EmPOV

"OH GOD Y-E-S!!!" Her voice shouted sending echoes bouncing off the four walls. I felt her warm juices flow and her body start to go limp under me. I groaned deeply and my body jerked as I released every last drop into her. When I slipped out, she began to pout her big full lips. I reached for my briefs then my pants before she grabbed my arm.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Her voice was desperate. "Why don't you stay? Sleepover, I promised to make it a night you won't forget."

I smiled because fuck, I couldn't remember her name. I really should have tried harder to remember that shit. I don't do the sleepover thing; I prefer my own bed, alone.

"Not my thing." I said. She huffed and pulled on her robe to walk me out. I tried to kiss her on the cheek but she backed off and then slammed the door right in my face. I couldn't help but laugh through my tequila and beer haze, remember the night's fiascos. I made it home shortly after 2:00 am. Calling it a night; I showered off the remnants of my latest random and went to bed.

It was 9:13 am when the telephone rang and woke me up. My only fucking day off during the week, and I was awake by 9 fucking 13. What the fuck! My head was cloudy and the light that shined through the crack of my curtains was blinding. I decided to let it go to the answering machine. Whoever it was they wouldn't want to talk to my crank-ass. I drifted off back to sleep.

I woke up around 12:30, feeling more like myself after downing two glasses of water and three Tylenols to suppress the evil beast that had been pounding on my head. I retrieved the message off the machine, it was from some department store saying that my order was ready and I could pick it up at anytime. Alice must have ordered something she didn't want Jasper to see and put it under my name instead. I would pick it up later, right now I wanted to relax, play some 'Kill Zone' and do nothing for once.

---

"Emmett are you even listening to me?" Alice's voice shouted through the phone. I was too busy checking out the girl behind the counter to pay attention.

"Yes, of course I was." I said to Alice. I looked over at the sales girl and mouthed that I would be right back before I turned the other direction.

"Whatever Emmett, you promised, so don't even think about bailing." I pictured Alice standing with her one hand on her hip, tapping her foot anxiously anticipating what I would say next. I decided not to answer right away, let her sit and stew for a minute.

"Emmett!!" I could help but laugh at her attempt to sound threatening.

"What?" I questioned being the loving prick brother that I was. I knew exactly what she wanted.

"Asshole!" she spat. I loved getting her all riled up.

"Yes. Fuck fine, I'll be there." I hoped my sarcasm shined through. Sisters could be so fucking annoying.

"Great! Thanks again for picking up the package. See you Friday night, bye." She hung up the phone before I could change my mind. Smart girl.

I turned my attention back to the blonde worker but she was already making her way out from behind the counter in my direction.

"I figured I would show you to the parcel pickup department. You might get lost after all, couldn't have that now can we."

"You're right, this store is very big! I wouldn't want to get lost, end up in an unsupervised back room, all alone. I might need some assistance. Good call." She giggled at my response. It's so easy it hurts. How I love the game.

She stopped and started talking about something I wasn't particularly interested in, so I nodded my head pretending to pay attention. Clearly, she didn't understand the urgency of my visit. If I wanted to talk, I would talk; I wanted something else from her. I tried to hurry her along but she would not shut up or budge. I was starting to get annoyed and regretted even talking to this chick. Clearly I wasn't getting through to this girl, I looked around for an easy way out and when I shot my head up, my gaze was met by a beautiful brunette.

At first glance, she looked like Bella, which wasn't a surprise, most first glances did lately and I was mad that I was even thinking about her again. The only good thing was usually as they got closer they changed and all was good again. This time was different, when I looked back again, sure enough; it was Bella. Not just my imagination, but Bella. I couldn't help but smile, she was just…captivating. She was dressed casual, hair pulled back, make-up less and just perfect. I turned back to the Bay worker and she was no comparison, not even in the same league as Bella. I wondered what had attracted my attention in the first place, maybe the boobs but her face was less than desirable. I said something quick along the line that I'd forgotten about a meeting I was supposed to be part of, but she stopped me, placing her hand on my arm and moving in closer. I dropped her hand and looked back at Bella, but she was gone. I shooed the girl along, telling her that the time had passed and I was late. That clearly pissed her off, but I didn't give a fuck. Just as I was about to start my search for Bella, I heard a loud crashing, banging sound and rushed over to see what happened. Sure enough, it was Bella, surrounded by a swarm of people, lying on a purse-covered floor.

It took everything in my power not to burst into laughter. She looked ridiculous and I could tell she was embarrassed with the crowd and the attention she brought upon herself. Everybody was shouting and talking over each other, no one was letting Bella answer any questions. Nobody was even letting her get up, all of them standing and blocking her access. I stepped in front, looking down at her, all helpless.

"I'm surprised your family lets you out the house without a safety helmet," I said trying to hide the hint of laughter with no success. I hoped she did not take offense to my comment, after all this was the second time I had seen her fall.

"Oh hey Emmett, you saw that eh? I'm such a klutz sometimes." Her voice was soft and she did this nibbling thing with her bottom lip, only reminding me of how good those lips tasted. When I extended my hand to help her up, I misjudged her size and she smashed right into my chest. The electric current that zapped through me as our bodies collided sent chills down my spine. She smelled clean and fabric softener fresh. I wondered if I could ever get sick of that smell. She didn't look at me but stared right at my lips and I wondered if she was thinking about our kiss like I was. Then her breathing started to increase and her heart thumped rapidly against my chest in our tight embrace. I let her go quickly, afraid I was squeezing too hard.

"What no kiss this time?" I said in an overconfident tone. I figured if she is just going to stare at them, I might as well bring it on the table for discussion.

"I…umm…you just blurt that out…Wow! Hoped you'd forgotten about that." Forget. Come on, I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything else for the last couple fucking weeks. Fuck me, this girl was playing hardball!

"How could I forget?" I said in a suggestive tone. She shook her head but smiled at my remark. Good! Let's see what she comes up with next.

"Well, sorry…the first ones free. You'll have to work for the next one." Fuck me sideways! She gave a little wink with that comment and I wanted to take her right then and there. I had _NO_ problem working for it. This girl was good. In fact, too good! I didn't know how she was doing it but I would break her down. The vibration from her phone interrupted our stare down, which gave me time to recompose myself. I looked up and down her silhouette, nice and slow, having her image burned in my mind.

She texted something quick and snapped her phone shut. Her facial expression changed.

"Umm…I… I have to go...so…" but I was going to miss my chance again so I interrupted her.

"If I remember correctly," I moved in so close that I felt her warm breath against my chest. I looked down at her, our eyes locked and I fought the urge to touch her, caress her, craving more contact. She might have been playing hard to get, but she forgot one important detail. "You told me to leave it up to fate. I guess fate was on my side today, I'll take that number now." Ha!

There I took her own words and let her have them. She did say them after all. She just looked at me for a brief moment not saying or doing anything. I of course, stared smugly at her; I had her right where I wanted her. She held her hand out to me and I looked down at it, not sure what she wanted me to do. I guess the look on my face said what I was thinking.

"Your phone, hand it over." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out it, unlocked it and gave it to her. She quickly punched in her number and that's when I heard her phone buzzing. I guess she wanted my number too, which was something I _NEVER_ did. She smiled at me as she handed my phone back over. "A promise is a promise."

We stayed staring at each other for a brief moment before she said she had to go meet someone.

"Umm…Emmett…I guess I will see ya around," she said in a soft whisper and half smile before she turned around to make her getaway.

_Fuck this shit_. "Bella!" I announced and she stopped and hesitated. I grabbed her arm and pulled her in, we wrapped our arms around each other, unable to deny what we both wanted, needed, and I covered my lips with hers.

Hungry kisses were consuming every bit of control I thought I processed. I picked her up and pulled her even closer, feeling the friction of our bodies so tightly together and she hitched her legs around my waist, as if reading my mind. Our clothing provided a thin shield of protection, preventing me from probing her right here and now. My one hand cupped her ass, supporting her up and the other hand wrapped around her ponytail of soft brown curls. I fought the urge to yank her hair back so that I could assault her neck, instead settling with devouring her delicious lips. There was so much passion exploding between us, I was pretty sure the crowd enjoyed the show. This desire to ride and concur was like nothing I had ever felt. She broke our kiss, leaving us staring euphorically at each other. I didn't want to let her go and she didn't remove her legs, both of us taken aback by what we both experienced. The ache I felt from my saluting erection was killing me and I was mad at how little I could control myself with this chick. The sound of her phone ringing interrupted our embrace and her legs slid down, trying to recapture her balance, and I helped sturdy her. Both of us were breathless still riding the high from our second kiss.

"Wow! I…yeah…"she said winded, glancing down at her phone before answering it. Wow, didn't even come close to describing it.

"Leah, I'm going to have to call you back. Ok, bye." She spoke quickly and hung up, her eyes still staring intently at me.

"Sorry about that...I…don't know what came over me," she said readjusting her clothing. "I'm not that..." she said shaking her head. "Oh wait, that's right, you started it." she ended with a laugh.

"Bella," I said taking another deep breath. "You told me I had to work for it…I guess it worked."

"I guess you're right. Goodbye Emmett." She said before turning around and exiting the store. Halfway through the entrance, she turned around, finding me still in the same spot. My brain was unable to signal my feet to move. She shot me a sly wink and then she was lost in the crowd of shoppers.

She'd done it again. Fuck me!

**A/N: I know, I know, it's short but now things can start getting fun. What will the future bring for these two, you will just have to stay tuned until next time. **

**Thanks for stopping by. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Off to take the kids to the library. **

**Sass**


	9. Difference

**A/N: Thanks so much for my wonderful reviews and those who added YFM to their alerts and favorites. You guys rock!**

**Thanks to my lovely Brookster, she is super fly with that ability to make my shit flow like no other. Even with the move and settling into the super fantastic house, she was able to beta this, she is fuck-awesome if I say so myself. Can't wait for our girly-sleepovers to commence! **

**D/C: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight business. No harm intended just good old fashion fun and smut.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 – A Difference**

**BPOV**

I saw Quil leaning against the glass pane entrance way to the mall in deep conversation with some redhead. His eyes darted in my direction and his facial expressions went from happy go lucky to almost frightened. I smiled at him and he smiled nervously back. The girl he was talking to followed his gaze and when she landed her eyes on me, she smirked and then whispered something into his ear before walking away.

"Oh....hey… Bella, what took you so long? I went looking for you at The Bay but there was this huge crowd, I think there must have been some big sale because people were all over the..." My face dropped. Oh my god! Quil was there. Quil saw me. _Shit, shit, shit_. What the fuck am I going to do -oh wait, I know…throw up.

"Bella, are you ok?" Quil asked. Shit! How fucking awkward is this! How much worse can this get. Who makes their ex sleep with them and then goes off and makes out with another man less than 24 hours later. Ok, not just 'another man' but hot sexy 'Mr. GQ'. _Fuck Me_! Just thinking about him made me tingle all over. Fuck, not the time to think about him Bella! Get a hold of yourself! Think about Quil and how he is feeling. He looked so, I don't know, sad. I have screwed him up royally with my retarded mind games. I smiled weakly. The truth was going to hurt him.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine." I barely was able to choke that one out, too nervous to own up to anything. If he did see us, I had to be prepared for his response. I would have to make it up to him some way. Looking at him, those soft brown eyes staring at me, I wondered what he was thinking. Did he hate me right now? Could I blame him?

"Bella, that girl, she's nobody, please don't be mad. I just ran into her and she kept talking to me. I didn't want to be rude…please don't be mad." Could this situation get any worse? Quil…the innocent…apologizes for talking to some random girl, and here I go and have an intense, ground moving, make out session with Mr. GQ without a care in the world. Fuck my life!

"Quil, you can talk to whoever you want. We're not dating, remember."-I didn't mean for it to come out so rough, fuck! "You know what I mean, right."

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" He quietly said more to himself than to me. "You're sure you're fine?" he added more vocally.

"Ya why?"

"You look, I don't know, sick or something, all clammy and shit." Quil you are a genius. I was saved. There was no way he saw anything.

"Ya Quil, I'm not feeling all too hot, it must be the crowds. I'm ready to go."

We got back to my place in no time. I told Quil that he should go home, that I needed to rest a bit and would call him later. He wanted to stay, to look after me, cook me dinner but I insisted that he go. Before he left he asked if I wanted to go to Paul and Rachel's wedding with him. I was already going so it made sense for both of us to go together and plus, I didn't think he could take the rejection anyways. Another good thing was that Leah and Jake would be there and we haven't been out in a group for quite some time now, and I kind of missed that.

"Alright Bella, if you're sure you'll be ok by yourself, than I'll go." His voice was very soothing and before I realized what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed me. His mouth pressed softly against mine, almost as if he was testing to see my reaction and then he pressed in further. I stayed still not sure whether to push him off or to try and figure out why this felt different. I had kissed Quil a million times, they have always felt welcoming but this time it felt strange. There were no sparks, no earth shattering experience, just two pairs of lips pressed together. Emmett's felt different. My experience with him was exhilarating, breathless, and delicious. There was no comparison, the intensity I felt when Emmett's hot mouth was on mine, our tongues twisted and intertwined together, or when his arms were wrapped around me making me fill safe and secure. Once you experience something like that, it's hard to go back to average. I ended our lifeless, dull make out session with a lie. I told him that I felt very tired and needed to rest and he kissed my forehead before exiting the apartment.

I closed the door and rested my head against the cool flat surface. Part of me wanted to bash my head against it in frustration and the other half wanted to scream and cry. What was I going to do?

"Hey Bella is that you?" I heard Leah call out from her bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm home." I said, stashing her birthday gift in the hall closet before reaching her room. Leah was sitting on her bed playing around on her laptop. "How was your day?" I asked.

"Fine…and yours…anything exciting happen?" Her voice had a hint of curiosity. What was she up to I wondered. I bet that she was trying to figure out her birthday gift. She never was one for surprises.

"No, nothing…same old same old." She wasn't getting anything out of me.

"Really. I heard the craziest thing from Emily the other day. She said she saw you or at least someone that looked like you a couple of weeks ago making out with some guy down at the track. And I was like _NO_, you must be mistaken because Bella, my sweet little cousin, tells me everything. Funny eh! But, wait it gets better because I just received a call from her maybe 10 minutes ago saying that she just saw you at The Bay, practically dry humping that same guy. So let me ask you one more time, dear sweet cousin, are you holding out on me?" She said with a laugh.

Oh my god. Emily saw me. Damn Sam's nosy wife! She would tell everyone. Holy Fuck. What was I going to do? Quil, shit, he was going to hate me. Fuck me.

"Umm…well… I guess I might have forgotten to mention a few small details..." she cut me off before I could finish.

"Spill it Bitch!" she said patting a seat next to her on the bed. I might as well get comfy, this would take a while.

---

After gabbing for about an hour, she knew everything. From the first time I saw him at my work to my make out session at The Bay. I also explained about the numerous times I tried to tell her but fell short, too nervous to own up to it.

"That's it. Not sure what I'm going to do about him but that's my story." She was looking at me, still not saying anything. I couldn't tell if she was mad or happy.

"Some fucking story. What about Quil? You were with him last night and today?"

"Yes I know, you don't need to harp. I had a weak moment but I'm done. We are going to Rachel's wedding together and that's it."

"Bella, he's a really great guy. Don't hurt him!"

"Yes, I know. He is the best, I already know I don't deserve him." I didn't deserve him because I was the worst person ever! There was a small silence between us. She knew I felt guilty.

"So that's it, no more secrets then?" I shook my head and she hugged me.

"Mr. GQ eh? Have you guys made any plans to go out?" Her voice had a hint of sarcasm which wasn't out of the ordinary.

"NO! He probably won't even call."

"Well if you going to keep making public shows, more people are going to start noticing and worse…start talking. I covered for you telling her that it wasn't you because you were working. You know how she loves to talk shit about people. She still may, for all we know."

"Ya you're right." The thought of Quil finding out pained me. I just needed more time to figure out what this was between Emmett and I, if there really was anything to explore further.

---

We ended up watching the last three episodes of "True Blood" before calling it a night. Leah had to get up early and I wanted to get a much need de-stressor bath before bed. It was great to have a night to ourselves, no boys to distract us. We used to do everything together and it was nice to re-connect and have time to ourselves. I missed my cousin.

The steaming hot bath was exactly what I need to help unwind. I pulled out my I-pod from the bathroom cabinet, turned it on and fell into the groove of the music. I closed my eyes and behind my lids of darkness, the nothingness disappeared and revealed his face. But it wasn't the face that haunted my dreams for the past four years –No not Edward's perfect pretty boyish face; No, it took the form of the mysterious marvel of Emmett's. He was a mystery; all I had to go on was the undeniable attraction the mere sight of him brought upon me. His sexy smirk sent my body into a mad frenzy of lust-coated urges. It's almost like he was a magnet and his pull I couldn't escape from or wanted to for that matter. Obviously, this was not a one-sided pull, he seemed as out of control as I was. I might not be able to read minds but our body language spoke louder than any vocal words. It was funny that he kept popping up everywhere, and I liked it.

I had a little giggle to myself thinking back to our scene at The Bay. The crowd must have loved it. My legs tightly pressed around him, his strong hands around me, keeping me there. I fit well into his large fame quite snuggly, part of me would be lying if I didn't say that I'd wish I was still there, secure in his arms. How I craved to be that close to him again, to have our bodies entangled, naked, giving into the passion that was so eagerly ready to be released. How could I feel this intense about a complete stranger?

I sighed in frustration. I would not be one of those girls who waits day in and day out for a boy to call. I am Bella and I am strong. But Emmett had opened up my senses to something new that, like an addict, I craved to find more, to given to the pull, abuse the unknown. Maybe once I had him, I wouldn't feel so drawn to the lust. It's not like I wanted him to be my boyfriend or anything. I was still on the fence of ever wanting that drama again. Besides, I was way out of Emmett's league for girlfriend material; he was fucking Mr. GQ for God sakes.

I decided to end my bath; I had enough of the water, enough of this room and enough of these thoughts. After downing a couple Gravols to help knock me out, I got into bed and stared at the ceiling awaiting my slumber. I resorted to counting the stucco bumps…1…2…3……….7...8…9…darkness!

---

**EmPOV**

I woke with a start and found myself drenched in sweat, and gasping for oxygen. I did a quick glace around my room and I was correct in the fact that I was alone. It was safe to say that last night was a dream after all. I still couldn't believe it, how real it felt.

I considered myself a well experienced man when it came to pleasing the ladies. I have had many years of practice perfecting my technique. If I was asked on the numbers, I could honestly say I have no idea just how many I have slept with in my 29 years. Starting at a very young age, I lost count back in highschool. But this dream was so hot and fierce and _unforgettable_ it left me re-considering my past. It was intense, like nothing I have every felt. Sex has always been the same for me, two bodies (sometime three), doing what the good lord made them do, fuck, I just minus the procreating part and relish on feeling the blissful effects as many times as I can.

But thinking back to that dream...having the scene replay in my mind…it was just fuckin…WOW! Who would have thought a dream could be that convincing. What had this girl done to me? I'm a grown man for fuck-sakes. I had a hard time fighting back the arousal. I would need to seal the deal, and fast. End this silly infatuation. It was hard enough trying to concentrate at work since our last encounter, now the thought of her and what transpired in my dream last night, these fantasies would run wild and consume me.

I got out of bed and had an extended shower, masturbating ever last sex-drop to the thoughts of doing what I did to Bella all over and over again. Once dried and changed, I made one last quick check in the mirror –yes! Shit still look good, and left for work.

Fridays were my favorite day of the week. The warm air bombarded me as I stepped out my door, but I welcomed the sun's heat, it wouldn't be long before I would be begging for any bit of sun and warmth.

My phone made a beep, buzzing sound telling me that I must have missed a call. The first face that flashed into my mind was Bella, could she have called, a girl has never had my number so I wasn't sure what to expect. The missed call was an 'unknown number", typical. I realized that I was starting to sweat and my nerves were still hyperactive from my dream that I was anxious. What the fuck! Could I actually be nervous about her call? What the fuck had happened to me? Did I turn into a '_little bitch'_ over night? FUCK!

I was relieved to find that I had only missed Aro's message. He was desperate for help on the weekend, Saturday was one of his busiest and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help my buddy out. He had helped me out plenty of times in the past. I tried to call him back but his phone went straight to voicemail and I left a quick message saying that I was in.

When I pulled on to Locke Street, I noticed the traffic jam was the results of the Tim Horton's drive-thru being backed up, slipping onto the road. I squeezed in through a break in the line and made it to the only parking spot left open. I got out of my car and was summoned by honk of a horn and my name being shouted by a heavenly voice. I looked over and was not surprised to see it was Bella who had called me; I would recognize her voice anywhere. She was fourth in line to order, sitting in what must be the oldest vehicle on the road. She still looked as beautiful as ever in that heap of metal.

"Good morning," her voice cheerfully sang.

"It is now." I said liking her reaction to my comment. She sucked in her bottom lip, just staring at me. Silence was always uncomfortable but with her it was different. It was easy for me to get lost staring at her.

An idiot behind us honked his horn and began to shout at Bella until I turned in his direction. I glared at him, not saying anything but suggesting worse, and by his facial expression, he would not be interrupting us.

"Shit…umm…why don't I get you a coffee and we can meet maybe…I don't know…across the street where it is less crowded." I liked how this girl thought. Fuck work, I wanted Bella all to myself. "What do you take?" she asked interrupting my thought.

"Well what I want, is not on their menu," I made sure I flashed my dimples with that grin, before adding "But if I have to settle, I will take a large coffee, two milks." Ending with a wink. Her cheeks flushed at my comment.

"Why don't you make your way across the street while I get this?" She was totally avoiding what I had just said.

As I walked back to my car, I purposely passed the asshole who had honked but he wouldn't look at me, he kept his head down instead. Smart move on that fucking guy, I wasn't built like a tank for nothing.

Bella found me across the street leaning against the passenger's door, just like she asked. She parked right beside me and got out of her car. She looked smoking hot, a little too dressed up for the bookstore but what do I know. She handed me my coffee but the lid wasn't on tightly and coffee seeped out slipping down her knuckle. She cried out and _it reminded me about a time when I was young and had burned my hand and my mother kissed my pain_ away…and out of instinct, I grabbed Bella's scolded hand and delicately brought it up to my lips and kissed it. For some reason I felt comfortable enough with Bella to do it and she didn't seem to mind. She smiled at me but wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Thank you." she quietly said. I looked at her and something happened almost as if someone else took over.

"Bella…I can't stop thinking about you…I'm being blunt, I know…but…" she interrupted me.

"Me too." She answered and if I wasn't right in front of her staring at those lips I wouldn't have heard.

"Really…well what are we going to do about this Bella?"

"Why don't you take me out for dinner tonight, so we can get to know each other?"

Shit, Alice fucking made me promise to go to her house tonight. She will fuckin kill me. FUCK! I could be having sex with Bella tonight…Fuckin stupid sisters and their stupid 'promises'!

"I can't tonight, I have plans I wish I could get out of." I said through gritted teeth. "How about Sunday?"

"Sunday works, We are celebrating my cousin's birthday Saturday night… so that leaves me free Sunday. What time?"

"Well, how about I pick you up around 6:00 pm and go from there?"

"Perfect!" she said with a smile before looking down at her watch. "Oh crap, I have to go; I'm going to be late for work. My boss will kill me if I'm not there to get her charts ready before clinic. The hospital is on the other side of town, so I need to jet. Sorry I really have to go."

"Wait…the hospital…I thought you worked at Indigo?"

"I do…but that's just my second job, I work full-time for the Research Director of the Firestone. Emmett, I'm real sorry but I really have to go." Her voice trailed off, but she didn't move, almost as if she was completing something.

"I won't keep you then…." I said leaning my body into her, pinning her against her door. I placed my coffee on the roof of her car. I dipped my head down, and brought my lips to her ear and whispered. "Enjoy the rest of your day Bella."

"You too." She said before turning her head so that our faces were aligned. We stopped and I couldn't pull my eyes away. It was as if we were locked in each other gaze, like time froze. She licked her lips inviting me in and I couldn't resist, I needed to taste her. I grabbed her coffee and placed it beside mine leaving our hands free. Her hands went around my neck and mine went on either side of her face tilting it up. We continued to stare at each other wordlessly. I traced her jaw line with the back of my hand and let my thumb brush lightly against her moistened lips. Her skin was silky smooth and she sighed under my touch. There was no rushing this kiss. This one needed to be different. I bent down and placed my mouth to hers. Nice and slowly we worked this kiss, our tongues exploring one another's mouths ever so delicately. I let my one hand trace down her spine until I reached her waist where I hooked my arm around and brought her closer. She moaned in my mouth as our bodies pressed firmly together. She was giving in to this moment. I moved away from those tasty lips and began a trail of strategically placed kissed down the length of her neck. One by one I pressed my mouth on just the right spot only lingering for a brief moment to engulf her sweet fragrance before move on to the next. As I lightly nibbled and sucked her neck, I felt her hips grinding closer and closer to my already hardened erection. I groaned, because Fuck, it would be so easy to fuck her right now, have it over and down with but there was a nagging voice in my mind told me not to. To wait, the moment wasn't right. What a time to have a conscience.

"Bella," I said as I place one more long deep kiss into her neck. Already regretting what I was about to say.

"Umm hmm". Her voice purred.

"We can continue this on Sunday; you're going to be late for work." I still couldn't believe I was able to stop myself. I had more control that I thought.

"Work, right, shit…ya…umm…Sunday," and she said with a giggle. "See you Sunday." Her voice sounded more like her own.

I opened her car door for her and she stepped inside. She smiled at me and shook her head before starting her car. I could tell she was still replaying the kiss. I watched her leave the parking lot before getting back into my own car. I had forgotten about our coffee on her roof and when she turned to the street they skidded off the top and fell to the ground.

This kiss was different…

**A/N: A bit from both, hope y'all like it. Finally after 9 chapters a date is set, what will Sunday bring for these too, you will have to wait and see. **

**Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for stopping by. **

**Off to work!**

**-Sass**


	10. Hot Dirty Dancing and Hot Monkey Sass

**A/N: So…I suck! Sorry for the 3 month wait on this chapter. Life got busy, then shitty and now things are slowly going back to normal. Thanks for being so patient with me. It's been crazy-hectic but I survived. Whew! I promise I won't let this happen again.**

**My reviewers are the best! You guys are Fuckin Kick Ass! I get all excited to hear what you think. Thanks again for taking the time out to review. You guys are too good to me. Also I want to thank those who have added YFM to your favorites and alerts. Welcome!**

**Thanks Brooke for letting me bitch and complain and sometimes cry when things get a bit too much. You are also too good to me. Love ya! Xoxo**

**D/C: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight franchise and everything involved with it. I own my husband, my two kids and the cat. **

**On with the show! **

**Presenting Chapter 10 Part 1 - Hot Dirty Dancing**

**BPOV**

My whole body tingled from our last kiss. It made driving to work very difficult, trying to concentrate on the road and having my overactive mind replaying the whole scenario over and over again. I still could feel his lips working down my neck, and smell his musky-earthy, irish spring clean smell that still lingered on my clothes. He had it all. The GQ gorgeous looks, the suave cocky confidence and let's not forget the most delicious lips making him a deadly desire.

Even now, several hours later, it was hard to focus on my work tasks. I found myself drifting off thinking about him and wondering what he was doing right now. Was he thinking about me? Should it matter if he was or wasn't? I was getting mad at myself; I really should put him out of my mind. But then thinking about that last kiss, there was something different about it. It was tender, I felt something stir that hasn't stirred in a long time. It was so frustrating! This mind banter was driving me bonkers leaving me conflicted on how I should feel. Sex was just that, in and out and done. That is, after all, what we both were looking for. To end this physical thirst that was felt every time we saw each other. I only had to get through the rest of today and tomorrow and then I would be seeing him again for our date. It seemed funny that we were going on our first official date. Granted we hadn't had sex yet, but our make-out sessions were pretty fucking fantastic one could almost compare them both. I say almost because I know having sex with Emmett will be five times more satisfying. _Fuck I'm horny again. _

I ended up making it out of the office early, I wasn't getting anything accomplished and since Dr. Meyer was away at a conference, I clocked out. I have been waiting all day to talk to Leah and tell her all about my morning run-in with Emmett. She is just going to die when I tell her about the kiss.

When I got home, she was in the shower so I had to sit and wait patiently for her to drain the last bit of hot water before she got out. As soon as the water stopped I jumped off the sofa and ran for the bathroom door.

"Leah, are you almost finished? I have stuff to talk to you about." I banged excessively on the door just to annoy the shit out of her. She hated to be rushed.

"Ya, fuck, give me a sec. Can't a girl get a fucking shower in peace?"

I sat on her bed and told her about seeing Emmett at Tim Horton's and our kiss by the car. She thinks we are just completely ridiculous and should just fuck already and I do have to agree with her on that one. She said she wants to meet him before he picks me up on Sunday, so she can check him out and I am more than happy to show off the eye candy.

She kept coming in and out of her closet with new outfits on, Jake was planning a special dinner tonight for her birthday. She came out in this slinky, blood-red sex-dress. It was short, but not whorish, that hugged her curves like it was made just for her. I hated the fact that she looks fantastic in everything she puts on.

"Jake is going to drop dead when he sees you in this. You look HOT!"

"Well he better fucking start realizing what he has." She huffed.

"You know he loves you and one day you will be Mrs. Jacob Black and become the perfect Molly Housewife." Jokingly I pretended to gag. Marriage is so overrated and with the increase in divorce rates, I'd think better not waste my time on 'happily ever after' and settle with 'happy right now'. "I, on the other hand, will be the old spinster with 10 cats, lots of books and my trusty dildo."

We both laughed.

"Seriously, I am not going to sit around and wait forever. How hard is it to pick out a fucking ring? Maybe I will go and find myself a new boyfriend; maybe one '_rich as fuck_' and then I don't have to work." She said, trying her hardest to fight back a smile, but we both know she would never leave Jake.

"We know Jake, he's a pussy, and you might actually have to ask him yourself." I said with a laugh.

"Fucking men! Five years and nothing, do we really need them?"

"Umm, yeah...remember I tried girls, not the same! Men do have their…advantages?"

"Ya, well…if you say so…aren't we the lucky ones!" she trailed off laughing disappearing back into her closet.

---

I woke up this morning full of energy and giddy from my last dream. I don't know what I was smoking last night to come up with a dream like that but God help me I enjoy every minute of it. Having both Emmett and Quil fondling me, caressing every inch of my body was incredible, in a sick and kinky kind of way of course. I couldn't help but smiling just rethinking about it. I suckered Newton into taking my dayshift. Today was Leah's birthday and tonight the gang was off to V.A.D. nightclub. I haven't been out dancing in months so I am super excited. I looked at my clock and was delighted to see that it was early enough to fit in a run. I hated running in mid-day, too many creepers for my liking. I went into the bathroom for a quick face wash and brushed my teeth. I grabbed the first pair running shorts I found, my black sports bra, some random tank top and was out the door within 10 minutes.

When I got to the park, I did a quick scan to see if maybe Mr. GQ was there in all his glory, but I was saddened to see his jeep not there. I stretched trying to stall, hoping that Emmett would show up any moment but after stretching for 15 minutes, I convinced myself get on with my run. About half through around the track, I was in the groove, listening to my I-pod and working up a sweat. I smiled when I passed the spot where my spinster swan was, but this time she wasn't alone, she was actually swimming around with a duck. It was the cutest sight to see. Maybe there was hope for us after all. By the time I made it around a second time, they were way out in the water, just the two of them.

After my seventh lap around the track, I decided to quit for the day, I was sweaty and my clothes were sticking to me and to be honest I didn't smell as fresh as I'd like. I made my way back to my car and checked my phone to see if there were any messages but there wasn't, not that I really expected Emmett to call or anything but a girl can hope. I wondered what tomorrow would bring. I had no idea what I should wear and I was nervous. I was glad that tonight would keep me busy and I would probably drink an excessive amount of liquor to forget about my nervousness.

I needed to make a quick stop by the grocery store before heading home to pick up the last few items I needed to make Leah's favorite, Spaghetti a-la-Bella and coconut cream pie. I parked my car and made my way inside. Of course this wasn't going to be an quick in and out, NO that would be too easy, instead I got a overly crowded supermarket from Hell, not to forget Grandma Ramma-her-cart-in-the-back-of-my-heals behind me. I had already turned and shot her two death glares and a polite "Do you mind!" Instead she smiles and acknowledges nothing making me look like I'm crazy to think this sweet little old lady would do such a thing. I swear to fucking God, if she hits me again, I will shove that cart up her Depend wearing ass.

This was ridiculous, you would have thought it was Boxing Day with the amount of people here. Up ahead there was a couple yelling at each other. When I inched closer I noticed they were arguing over a cereal box. Who the fuck argues over cereal. Does it really matter which box, there is like 20 different kinds there. Between those two retards and the old bat behind me, my patience was wearing thin. I grabbed my shit and abandoned my cart.

Now that I had my last two items I made a beeline towards the cashier. I felt free without a cart, with the ability to weave in and out quickly to get to the front of the store. Just as I made to the beginning of the isle someone turned the corner and I whacked right into the front of their cart sending my groceries flying everywhere and of course I wouldn`t be Bella if I didn`t fall flat on my ass.

"Watch it!" the little bitch shouted.

"Sorry about that…I didn't see you there." I quickly said totally mortified, feeling my cheeks flush. I dusted myself off, making it back onto my feet and began retrieving my fallen groceries. The witch with the cart brushed past me snickering as I bent over to pick up my can of diced tomatoes. With my items in hand I turned to leave.

"Hey…you dropped this." said a voice from behind.

When I turned around, I about dropped what was in my hands. It was him…_The_ him…Mr. GQ holding my bag of sweetened coconut. Shit, there he was all hot and sexy and here I was looking like an idiot. I gazed down at myself and remembered how awful I must look with my hair all plastered to my face, sticky with sweat, and no make-up on. I want to die right now.

"Shit sorry Emmett, I'm a klutz if you haven't already noticed." God I sounded like such a moron. "Thanks, you can't make coconut cream pie without the coconut…"

"Oh well that's my favorite, I'll have to try yours sometime." He said. He was sex on legs, even in his sweats and faded-ass Nike shirt. Everything about him was fucking HOT!

"If you're lucky, I might just let you try a piece…if you think you could handle it."

"I'm a big boy, I think I could handle your..." Looks me up and down and smirks "Pie." _Oh fuck!_

I don't know if we are taking about food or sex right now, but I'm liking the way he's looking at me. For some reason being around Emmett brings out this newfound confidence and assurance. "Well, not to brag but my baking expertise has been known to bring grown man to their knees begging for more."

"Well I guess I will be in for a treat then." His voice is low and seductive, and his eyes wide with anticipation. It looks like I'm not the only affected by our conversation. Considering this is probably not the most appropriate place to continue this conversation, I give him a quick wink and a smile before starting casually to walk towards the front checkout. He follows, and I catch him checking out my attire, at least my ass looked good in these shorts.

"So Emmett, what you do got planned for today?"

"I'm helping out at my sister's this afternoon then off to work at my buddy's place. And you?"

"Today is Leah's birthday so we are going out dancing tonight, I haven't been out dancing in forever so I'm pretty excited. If you're not busy, you should stop by for a drink tonight after work."

"I don't think I can, I'm going to be out pretty late. What club are you going to?"

"It called V.A.D., I've never been there but the girls at work say it is the best club out there."

"Volturi After Dark eh." He asked as he looked at me strangely, not sure what to think of his expression.

"Is…there something wrong with that club?" Now he had me worried. Was this some sleazy bar?

"Oh no, it is a great club. Actually I know the owner, we grew up together." There is that strange look again. "It's just…"

I cut him off mid sentence "It's ok, don't worry about it." I was feeling so nervous my palms were sweating up a storm. "I better get going, I have a busy afternoon. If you change your mind come by, if not, I'll see ya tomorrow. Have fun at your buddy's." Heat burned my cheeks. I start to turn away and he places a hand on my shoulder.

"When you get to V.A.D., the two bouncers outside are Demetri and Felix, walk up to them and tell them your friends with Emmett McCarty and they will let you and your friends in, if not, you will have to be there before 9:00 or you won't get it."

"Okay…ahh…thanks."

"No problem, have fun tonight Bella."

"You too Emmett, still you should try and come by, it's going to be fun. Tequila, me in a hot sexy outfit, good music, dancing. What better way to spend a Saturday night?" I said with a wink. He looks at me, contemplated what I just said and steps closer to me. I lick my lips and give him my sassy smile hoping to persuade him into coming and his eyes just watch me. I wonder if he wants to kiss me. I want him to kiss me. He leans forward, his rock hard stomach pushes against my grocery filled arms. Oh god he smells fantastic and my heart is beating a mile a minute. Just when I think our lips will touch, he turns and talks low in my ear. "I can think of a better way for you and I to spend a Saturday night other than dancing…but I will see what I can do." I was tongue tied. With nothing to say to that, I smiled and off he went.

---

Quil ended up picking me up along with Sam and Emily. Seth's car broke down, so Leah and Jake went to Toronto to pick him up before stopping and getting Embry and Claire. We all met up at the club just after 10:00 pm and Emmett was right, the line up was down the street and around the corner of the warehouse. A group of bleach blonde valley-looking tramp-tarts were giggling and chatting up the two bouncers.

"I'm sorry ladies, but if you're not on the list then you're not getting in."

"Come on Demetri, I'm sure if you look a little closer to the list you will see our names." The one girl practically had her tits on a platter for them begging entrance to the club but they wouldn't budge.

"Sorry ladies, move along." Demetri was standing quite proudly, feeling powerful because he guards the door. What a joke.

I hope Emmett is as well connected as he sounded this afternoon or the only place that we would be getting in this late was Embassy and Jake refuses to go to that club, something to do with getting hit on in the men's bathroom. He is such a baby sometimes.

So I decided to try my luck with Felix. He was built similar to Emmett, tall, broad shoulders, strong features but the face wasn't as appealing. Looking down at my outfit, I had on my ballet flats, short jean mini and black tube top, nothing fancy or chic but I looked damn good in it.

"Hello Felix I'm…" He cut me off.

"Your name?" He won't even look up at me. Kept his eyes on his precious list.

"Umm…I'm Bella Swan… but I'm not on the list."

"Well then I guess you not getting in."

"But I'm…" he silences me with his hand. He is the rudest person I have ever met. Whom does he think he is talking to people like that?

"Move along." His voice full of authority, brushing me and my friends off like we are discarded trash. Stupid rent-a-cop!

"No, I don't think Emmett McCarty would appreciate you talking to me like this. He did after all, invite my friends and I. So talk to who ever you have to talk to and then step aside asshole."

Now that got his attention. Now he was staring at me, looking me up and down, a little too creepy for my liking. I stood my ground. He was not going to intimidate me. He whispers something to Demetri and then Demetri disappeared into the club. Within two seconds, he was back and motioning us in. Wow, I guess Emmett wasn't bluffing about having connections to this place. When we walked in, the cashier at the front gave us wristbands for the VIP area.

"So who's this Emmett guy?" Quil asked.

"Just a friend." I said, not wanting to elaborate any further. "Come on, let's get Leah drunk." Trying to change the subject, but I could see it written on his face, it upset him. I was about to say something else but Seth came up behind us lightly shoving Quil. "Bella, this place is kick ass."

Two "Sex on the beaches", 1 "Killer Kool-Aid", and 5 shots of tequila later, Leah and I were drunk and celebrating. We were dancing all over each other, carrying on like a bunch of idiots, letting loose and having fun. Jake was getting pissy, it was driving him crazy all the attention we were attracting. I think I saw him threaten five guys that if they came near us one more time, he would kick their asses. Quil ignored me all night and left with some random tart. Sam and Emily left about an hour ago in a cab, Emily doesn't like clubs so the fact that she stayed for that long was a big step. Seth and a pretty blonde were chatting with Embry and Clare, and I left Leah so she could dance-fuck Jake on the dance floor. I was feeling pretty good right now, which meant that I was in need of water and probably lots of it.

"Hey suga what can I get ya, another Tequila?" Gena the bartender was my new best friend. I fucking loved this lady.

"I think I clearly have had enough of that, actually can I get just a water?"

"Coming right up suga."

I stayed at the bar chatting with Gena, making fun of all the drunks. She asked all kinds of questions, she pretty much knew everything there was to know about me, growing up in Forks, Edward, everything. It was so easy to talk to her. She was very kind, understanding and funny as hell. I was laughing so hard that my sides were hurting.

"So the girl you were with earlier, the one with the long black hair…"

"Oh Leah." I pointed over. "The one humping Jake on the dance floor."

"Yeah, are those two together?"

"Ya, they are practically married." And I laughed.

"Oh really…I thought maybe…never mind. What about you, are you with anyone?" Gena asked.

"Me…no, I sorta repel relationships or they sorta repel me."

"I find that hard to believe. You're so easy to talk to and you're funny and not to mention, gorgeous." I was starting to get a weird vibe from her. Somewhere in the last couple of seconds the conversation changed directions. Oh shit, I think she is coming on to me. She was staring at me and not in a 'lets be friends kind of way', more in a 'lets have a taste' kind of way. I could feel my face blushing. Damn alcohol!

"Ahh…umm…thanks." This was awkward. How do I get myself into situations like this.

"I'm going to be done work in 45 minutes; you want to come back to my place for coffee?"

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to be rude but I wasn't going home with her. "Umm actually, I can't. I'm kinda meeting up with someone later, sorry."

"Is anyone sitting here." A sexy voice from behind called.

I turned around in my seat recognizing the voice. "Emmett! When did you get here?" He came over and kissed me, soft and quickly before taking a seat beside me. It was almost a tease. I wanted to grab him and have a better one.

"Emmett." Gena acknowledges Emmett but you can tell she is not impressed that he is here. I wonder how they might know each other. I have to remind myself to ask him about that later. Gena grabs a bottle from behind the counter and pours three shots of the dark liquor, one for me, one for Emmett and one for herself.

"Salute!" We cheered and sucked back our drinks, which was disgusting by the way. I am no fan of black licorice. Worst shot ever! But looking at everyone else, they seem to enjoy it. Emmett smirks his sexy lips at me. He looked damn good tonight. I can't help but smile and blush back at him.

Gena leans over the bar to talk in my ear. "Trust me suga, you don't want to get messed up with the likes of him." I look over at Emmett, he was giving Gena the death look, and then I look over at Gena and her worried face.

"Thanks Gena but you don't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl." I grab her hand and give it a squeeze.

Emmett's dark blue eyes leered at her. "Sorry to cock-block ya Gena, but Bella and I have prior engagements to attend to." I guess Emmett doesn't like competition.

She sneered at him and than looked at me. "Suga, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." She walked down to the other end of the bar.

Emmett grumbled something, took my hand, and made our way to the dance floor.

"I'm glad you came." I said, enjoying the closeness as we danced. He wasn't the best dancer, but he could follow the beat. He circled his arms around me and pulled me up to kiss him nice and deep. As the songs changed, we continued this kissing, touching, our bodies knitted tightly together. He spun me around so that my back was to his chest, our bodies still swaying to the music. He whisper naughty things in my ear, and I teased him back by grinding my ass hard into him.

"Bella, you want to get out of here?" His said just before brushing my hair to the side and kissed a line down my neck. I wanted to melt right then and there.

"What do you think?" I said spinning back around, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed more passionately, more urgently then before.

---

**Part 2 – Hot Monkey Sass **

**BPOV**

The car ride was a sick kind of torture, my sex-filled brain was busy trying to come up with something to say but failing. Silence! What could I say besides I can't wait to finally have your dick inside me. I probably shouldn't have drank so much. I couldn't stop staring at him; I was practically drooling like an idiot over here. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. The liquor definitely didn't help calm down my hormones. Sex with Emmett, what more could a girl ask for. I sighed, how much longer! Where the fuck did this guy live anyways, bum-fuck nowhere? But, at this point I really didn't care, I just wanted to get there. I was getting impatient and my pussy was screaming for action.

I sat up, turning my body toward his. "Emmett, how far away do you live?" I asked, needing the silence to end or maybe just a distraction. I placed my hand on his thigh. Part of me wanted him to pull over so we could get to business. I worked my hand up until it was right on his jean-covered package. He sucked in a deep breath as my pressed palm felt over his well-endowed package, rubbing up and down. Curiosity might have killed the cat but feeling his hard erection, I needed to see it…taste it…take it out for a test-drive!

Seriously, I think there might be something wrong with me…

"Not much further." He said as his blue eyes went from my face down to where my hand was and he shifted, leaning back more in his seat. "Don't have any patience Bella?" His voice was smooth. I watched as the corner of his lip curled up into a smirk. Even his voice was turning me on. "Not around you, I don't." I said as we turned into his driveway. I put my hand back onto my lap. Wow, we finally made it.

He undid his seat belt, and I undid mine, not wanting these restraints to hold us back. He leaned his elbow on the centre console, his other hand reached over his thumb lightly traced my jaw, stopping short at my chin and tilted it up. My heart was beating at a rapid pace, the anticipation and nervousness of what was about to happen was flooding me. No turning back now I told myself.

Everything happened so quickly...

**EmPOV**

As soon as our lips touched BAM, one minute Bella is beside me next I am flinging her onto my lap. We exploded into each other. A mad frenzy of hands grabbing everywhere, clothes and hair being tugged and pulled, and lips and tongues moving all over the place. Shit was crazy! Her ass kept tapping on the horn as we are moving and dry humping in the front seat. I look down at her mini skirt which looks more like a belt as it is now around her waist showing off her lacy pink panties. You can't tempt me like that and not expect me to touch them. I reach down touching the soft damp silky panties making her moan. She grabs my face and pulls me back into that intense lip lock. I'm getting frustrated that there is absolute no fucking room here, my elbows keeps banging against the centre console and the side door frame, constricting my hand moments on her pussy. I want to drive my fingers right inside her warmth but I couldn't. She giggles and she takes my hands and places them on her ass and she positions her legs in such a way so that she can rub herself right on my dick. Fuck ya! This girl was good.

**"**Bella," I said, breaking away to catch my breath while staring into her deep sultry brown eyes. Her body all but screamed she wanted to fuck already, begging for me to take her. Her face was only inches away and she sucked in her bottom lips, still slowly grinding into my dick. I needed to move fast before I bust a nut in my pants. This chick was killing me here. I placed both hands on her hips to still her and she pressed deep into my groin letting a soft moan escape from her sweet, tasty lips, showing me how much she liked feeling my hard cock pressed against her. Hot fucking shit, this girl was good. "Let's make our way into the house...so we can have more room to explore!" I said with a wink. She did this little sexy purr-giggle in response.

We fumble and fall entangled into each other as we make our way through the front door, stopping briefly to peel off our coats and shoes before falling up the stairs, Bella underneath me, giggling as she parted her legs so that I fit perfectly in between.

"Let's fuck right here Emmett," she begged reaching down and grasping at the bottom of my shirt pulling it up and over my head. I watch her eyes widen as she admires my body.

"Not just yet Bella, what I have planned," I stopped and placed kisses along her right collar bone starting from her shoulder and stopping at the hollow part on her neck and sucked lightly on her soft flesh. I felt her suck back a swallow before I added "What I have planned for you would be too painful to do it on the stairs." I pulled the front part of her top down, taking the bra and all down with it so that her tits fall free. I palmed her breasts with both hands full. I continued my trail of kisses down in between her mountain valleys. I flicked my tongue over her nipples watching the goosebumps ripple over them before taking one of them into my mouth. I suck and lick one side and then moved to the other side.

"What's wrong with a little pain, I'm up for it if you are." Her voice now raspy and urgent. She was hot as fuck, and my dick was throbbing against constrains of my jeans. She was going to get fucked good tonight!

She pulled our bodies closer so that our chests were pressed tightly together and wrapped her legs around my waist for added support. I considered what she just said, picturing thrusting her deep up and down the stairs, her back would take most of the abuse and my knees would also feel it. Tough decision, carpet burn was a bitch.

Fuck it!

I picked both of us up, my one hand firm on her sweet ass, the other on the wall for support as we made our way up the stairs. Granted, this probably wasn't the smartest idea I have had as we stumbled along, coming dangerously close to dropping her a few times. She just giggled as we made our way up and through the kitchen.

With one clean swipe of my hand I cleared off my table, shit went crashing to the floor and sat her down. She reached up grabbing my face to meet hers and our hands roaming over each others. Our clothes need to go, so while she worked on my pants and releasing the dragon, I managed to have her completely naked in seconds. What can I say, I have many talents. Her soft hands wrapped around my dick stroking up and down, giving her wrist a slight flick around the top of the head before coming back down. Fuck it felt good and I groan into her neck as I sucked and licked and kissed her. My fingers found her moistened slit and I dove them in deep in and out. I had my thumb tease her swollen clit which made her cry out and her legs jerk. She leaned back and pulled me up on top of the table. I brace myself on my hand and knees above her sexy body.

"Emmett I need you inside me NOW!" The look on her face was one I couldn't deny as it matched my own fiery need. Fuck, I needed to be inside her too. She lifted her hips and grinded up and down the outside of my dick, just waiting for me to give in and plunge into her heated centre. She grabs her breasts and squeezes them, tiny moans escape her lips and she is letting herself give into the moment and enjoy herself. Her movements are quickening and her breathing is deeper.

"You sure you can handle this?" I said with a chuckle. I grabbed the rubber from my pants pocket and opened and rolled it on. I place my dick right at her entrance with the tip just nestled in her heat. Instead of saying anything she tilted her hips and pushed me in.

"F-U-C-K!" I groaned aloud and plunged deeper inside her. She dug her nails into my back and let out a small cry. Her pussy was tight, wet, and felt ooh so good. She grabs my face to hers and our tongues slide around inside each other mouths. I continue to pump in and out of her making the table creak under our weight and bang loudly against the wall. She felt like a warm silk blanket around my dick. Her moans and my groans increased with each thrust.

"Oh God!" she cried. I felt the rush of her hot liquid explode on me, almost triggering my own release. I wasn't quite finished with her just yet and I had to get myself under control, fast.

I slipped my dick out and climbed off the table taking her with me over my shoulder. She giggled and kicked her feet as I made our way to my bedroom. I throw her onto my bed and I climbed on top of her getting back in to position. With swiftness I wasn't ready for, she flipped us over and I was on my back. Obviously, she had other ideas in mind, which I wasn't objecting to, I like a girl who took charge. Her body pounced on me like cat catching its prey. Her eyes were wide with desire and a mischievous grin spread across her face. She licked her lips and climbed on top, straddling her legs around my waist so that we were right into position. She inched ever-so-slowly down my shaft until it was completely lost inside her warmth.

She was still for a moment, both of us just staring at each other, breathing deeply, taking it all in. Her hands snake up my torso, pressing firmly on my abs and pecks. I let my eyes wander down, first at her breast, so soft and perky, the left being a bit smaller than the right, not large, nor small but she was proportioned just right. As I descended further down, I noticed a tiny brown mole about an inch from her bellybutton. Then my eyes made their way to where our bodies joined, her lower lips sealed tight over my dick. Part of me wanted to dominate the situation, and pound the shit out of her until I got out what I wanted to get out of it, and then a strange distant part of me wanted to savour this, take my time, catalog every inch of her so that it burned in my mind. She was beautiful…

As quickly as she enthralled me, I was taken out of that daydream state with one lift and plunge of her hips.

"Shit…yay!" I groaned. She rode up and down on my cock, nice and slow at first, then fast and hard. I quite enjoyed watching Bella ride my cock stallion, her tits bouncing and her back arching. Hearing her cry out my name as she has yet another orgasm, I had to move fast. I was barely holding on, any moment I would erupt like a hot volcano. I grabbed her face in to a deep forceful kiss and with her distracted, I flipped us back over, her legs spreading, inviting me back in.

"You have very a sexy body Bella." I said as I very slowly placed kisses on her body, starting with her collarbone, her shoulder. She just purred like a saucy kitten and licked her lips.

"These," I said as I held her breasts in my hands, squeezing firmly. "Are just perfect!" I said as I took one nipple in between my teeth and playfully bite down before doing the same to the other.

"Mmmm," she moaned and bit her lip. She began to rub her clit and slid one finger in and out of her sex. Hearing her soft moan and watching her fuck herself with her fingers was unbelievably sexy. This time I attacked her lips, having our tongues slide together and I pressed my cock against her inner thigh. She removed her wet fingers, from her hot centre, and gripped the base of my cock. She stroked up and down, nice and firm before she positioned me at her opening. I grab her wrist, brought her hand up to my mouth, and sucked her fingers, finally tasting Bella sweetness.

"Bella, you taste so sweet and so good." I said as I lick every last drop.

I pressed my dick deep inside but still feeling like I could go in deeper. I pick up her legs and place them on my shoulders and drove in thrusting in and out.

Oh God….Emmett…YES!", she screamed. I knew I was hitting the right pleasure spot. As I quicken my thrusts not only in speed but in force, she came again, her body in a blissful buzz. Hearing her cries, my body gave in and joined in her release. _So…Fuckin…Good!_

I slipped out, disposed the rubber in the trash and collapsed with exhaustion beside her, both of us slicked with sweat and out of breath.

"Emmett?" she said breathless.

"Yes beautiful!" I stared into her big brown eyes and grinned my sexy dimple grin I knew she liked.

"That was…wow!" She was still trying to catch her breath.

"Ya!" I nodded, feeling the same way. The girl was good.

**A/N: Finally people, they have sex. It took 10 Chapters, a bunch of hot steamy lip-locks but we finally made it. Again, I apologize for the tardy update. **

**Review let me know what you think. Thanks for stopping by!**

**Happy Friday!**

**-Sass**


End file.
